


My Feline Hero

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

“I can't believe this is happening!” i ranted in my head.  
I ran through the cool streets with my suit case as a pack of Demons chased me, i thought back on what had happened in the last twenty four hours and i couldn't believe it happened to me of all people.  
I used to live with an old Demon woman Called Mrs Sharp, fitting name for the old hag. Immortals don't age, well thats not totally true we age until our body is at it's strongest it varies from person to person, once your body is ready it will be frozen in that age until you are killed.  
Mrs Sharp however played with magic and not the good kind, through the years it has poisoned her both inside and out.  
I remember seeing a picture of Mrs sharp on her mantel, she was stunning when she was younger then she fell in with a twisted pack of Witches and things turned for the worst.  
I was living with her until she threw me out, i saw it coming she seemed to get nastier every day but that doesn't bother me. My parents are long gone, my dad is a famous killer and my mum is a con artist. I think that's why Mrs Sharp threw me out she didn't trust me not after learning who my parents were.  
But that wasn't the worst part the old woman gave me another surprise, she had arranged a marriage for me to a Demon i don't even know and have not met! She did it just to spite me so here i am running from Demons who were supposed to take me to this Demon boy that i am supposed to marry.  
They can go to hell if they think i am going to marry some one i have never met.  
I ran through the streets pumping my legs, i was a good runner when i was a child and i have always been healthy but i am no match for a pack of strong Demons. Eighteen year old girl against a dozen Demons isn't my idea of a fair fight.  
I am a Feline girl and Felines have great instincts, reflexes and are quiet strong, but i will run out of breath some time. I don't know much of my own kind, all i know is that i have cat ears and a cat tail, i know will be very strong when i hit Immortality but until then i am glaringly vulnerable.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun was beginning to rise, i packed my suit case at midnight and a hour after that the Demons came for me.  
How long have i been running and dodging them for?  
I darted to my left into an ally way and hid behind a pile of scrap metal and few bags full of things i did not even want to think about, i held my suit case to my chest and tried to calm down my breathing to not alert them of my whereabouts.  
“where did she go?” one of the Demons asked roughly. My heart pounded so hard in my chest i feared they could hear it.  
“i can smell her scent over there” another said and they all ran down the road.  
I sighed a big breath of relief, got up and brushed the dust off my clothes, i was wearing a blue denim skirt, a white button up shirt with black flat shoes which used to be my school shoes. Not the wisest of clothes to wear but i didn't know i was going to be running from Demons now did i?  
I tied my natural red curls into a highish pony tail and old sunglasses covering my dark blue eyes, i was hoping that if they didn't know what i looked like then i could play dress up until they loss track of me obviously it didn't work.  
I sighed and took off my sunglasses and stuffed them in the front zip compartment of my suitcase.  
I jumped up on the roof tops and looked around. The Demons were no where near me, i went through dark creepy ally ways and climbed over roof tops to get as far away as possible.

After a few hours i began my way through a town i have never seen before, i looked up at the sky to see it was early in the morning, the sun was rising i don't think i have ever been up this early to see the sun rise, i kept walking until i came across a big statue, it was a statue of a man but i didn't know who, he was dressed in a long flowing coat.  
Immortals don't make statues of just anybody, i looked down at his feet to see there were words carved into the base of the block of metal that he was standing on.  
“beautiful” i breathed as i stared up at a town i didn't know of, it was beautiful that is the only word that suited this town.  
The buildings were big and white with dark purple, golden yellow and black detail.  
I sat on a bench and caught my breath back, i tilted my face up to feel the warm morning breeze.  
My cat ears twitched at a sound of a door opening, i turned my head to see a man opening up his shop, the smell of freshly cooked bread flew out of his shop door.  
I stretched and yawned and only then did i pick up my suit case and walked to the center of the town.  
Now this is were i would want to live if i ever got the money.  
“look who's here!” a voice announced, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as my heart froze. I turned to see two people standing a couple of feet away from me, to my surprise they weren't the Demons that have been following me.  
I gasped in a breath i didn't even know i was holding.  
“are you lost girl?” the second boy asked me, i personally would describe him as rough around the edges from that first sentence, he had a messy hair style and normal clothes.  
“if you must insist on being near me at least be polite” the handsome boy standing next to him spoke. Just wow.  
The handsome boy was stunning by all accounts, his hair was Blond but it was neatly combed, his eyes were dark, very dark and he was a Feline!, never in the whole of my life have i ever met another of my kind.  
“your a Feline!” i exclaimed.  
“why yes i am and by the look of you so are you” the handsome polite one spoke to me.  
“what's the matter haven't you ever seen another of your kind before?” the rude boy asked me.  
“no i haven't” i replied honestly.  
“really?, you have never met another Feline?, then it is my pleasure to be the first” the Feline bowed to me.  
The Feline was very handsome and he wore a white button up shirt with a black waist coat i also noticed he walked with a cane, he didn't limp so i assumed he just liked having it with him, he looked my age maybe a year older. Even though he dressed like a gentleman i could tell he wasn't weak.  
His biceps were speaking volumes under his shirt.  
“What's your name?” the Feline asked me.  
“my name is Ella” i told him.  
“well it is a pleasure to meet you Ella my name is Zane and this is Dramon my cousin” Dramon grunted at me.  
“my name is not as refined as i would of hoped but it does the trick” he smiled politely at me.  
“it's very nice to meet both of you” i said politely.  
“that is very kind of you to say, now tell me Ella you do not live here? Right” he looked at me for a response.  
I shook my head.  
“So what are you doing here?” Zane asked me with a worried frown on his face. Before i could answer the Demons appeared all around us on the roof tops.  
“oh god they found me” i hissed as one of them dropped down to the floor right next to the statue behind Zane and Dramon.  
“it is time to go Ella” the Demon didn't look happy that i ran away from him and his pack muscular morons.  
“excuse me but that is no way to address a lady” Zane tutted.  
“yea great time to be charming a girl” Dramon grunted.  
“that Feline is coming with us and if you stand in our way we will wipe you out” the Demon growled, Zane gave the Demon a calm look and sighed.  
“very well i accept your challenge” he took off his tailored coat, neatly folded it over his arm and gave it to me.  
“please take good care of it” Zane spoke and twirled his cane as he walked toward the Demon.  
“will he be okay?” i asked Dramon.  
“are you kidding you should be worrying about the Demons” Dramon chuckled darkly.  
“okay then lets get this over with” Zane said gently.  
The Demon lunged at Zane, Zane flipped over him and swung his cane at the Demon who stilled instantly. The Demons eyes rolled back into his scull and he dropped to the floor heavily, completely knocked out.  
My lips parted in surprise as the other Demons gasped.  
Just then the other Demons attacked Zane all at once and within minutes Zane knocked every single one of them to the floor.  
Once he was done Zane walked over to me and put on his coat.  
“i hate it when people can't be nice, Ella can you please explain what those Demons wanted?” Zane brought me to a quiet spot under a tree, me and Zane sat on logs that where facing each other.  
“I don't know much of my own kind i lived with a Demon family” i told him.  
“oh really, tell me about this family you stayed with” Zane sipped his tea and looked at me over the cup.  
“well it consists of an old woman” i began, i looked down at my own cup.  
“old?” Dramon frowned.  
“she played with bad magic, she drank vials of black liquid that makes her stronger than the average Immortal but it came at a price it made her age, she won't die of old age so she will just live out the rest of her life looking like a elderly woman” i explained. I told them what happened with the Demons and explained my unusual predicament.  
“is this the same woman who threw you out of her house?” his eyes narrowed.  
“well yes but, um” i spoke nervously.  
“it is settled you will stay with me” Zane put his cup down.  
“oh i couldn't impose on you like that” i started.  
“not at all besides aren't you being chased by ruthless Demons?” he asked me.  
“yes that is true . . . . . okay i will stay” i smiled at him.  
“i will make up the spare blanket for you” he got up and began to head to his bag.  
“why doesn't she share a blanket with you?” Dramon asked.  
“what?!” i exclaimed.  
“well you do fancy him why don't we cut to the chase” Dramon chuckled.  
“that is quite enough out of you” Zane gave Dramon a firm look.  
“do not pay him any attention now please follow me” Zane offered his hand and i took it shyly. It was then i only just noticed that Zane had a suit case as well and Dramon had a large back pack.  
“are you two travelling?” i asked.  
“yes Dramon and myself travel around and help when needed, now we will help you, tell us more of this trouble you are in” i told Zane about the Demons and why they were chasing me.  
“well it seems to me we should go visit this Demon, do you know his name or where he lives?” Zane asked me as he looked upon me with warm eyes.  
“well i don't know his name but i know where he lives he lives in D city do you know where it is?” Dramon laughed at that.  
“know of it i was raised there, D city is a place you don't want to live i wouldn't call it a city, it's more of a castle surrounded by a town, it's a dangerous place, many don't live to see the out side of the palace walls most of the Immortal world dare not step in it and the rest just doesn't want to think about it. Come to think of it there is most of this world that Immortals haven't even begun to explore yet” Dramon frowned to himself.  
“so you know how to get to it, i would be so grateful if you can help me” Dramon grunted but nodded in agreement.  
“i have never been to D city where is it?” Zane asked Dramon.  
“it will take a month to get there by path but i know a short cut that can get us there quicker and i get us in the City with out any one knowing” Dramon told him.  
“okay then we start off right away, will you lead us?” Zane asked politely. Dramon sighed and walked on, me and Zane followed.  
“what creature is Dramon?” i asked Zane in a hushed tone.  
“Dramon is a Werewolf, a very strong, very protective Werewolf but he is as deadly as a fluffy pillow to his friends, he may come off as rough around the edges but he is a kind, gentle person” Zane smiled at me.  
“your going to ruin my reputation Zane” Dramon announced.  
“oh i would never ruin your reputation as a cruel wolf” Zane's lips twitched at the sides.  
“so tell me Ella where are your parents?” Zane asked me, Dramon's ears pricked up.  
“they are traveling around, i think you have heard of my dad he is a famous killer he is the one who stole from the museum of diamonds” i told them.  
“that is your Father?” Zane looked utterly surprised.  
“come on tell us who is your Mother?” Dramon asked me.  
“she is the con artist who recently escaped from Locks Prison” Dramon burst out laughing.  
“I'm starting to like you already” Dramon chuckled.  
“how do other people react to this news?” Zane looked down at me.  
“they don't take it well, it was the reason the old Demon woman threw me out” i told them. My tail swished as i walked along side Zane.

Zane wanted to know how much i knew of my own kind which was nothing, no one told me any thing about Felines.  
“there isn't much to know but we are a very graceful species” Zane told me, it looked like the Demons wasn't planning to attack us today.  
“cold water messes with our senses so avoid fighting your enemies near the sea or lakes, injuries to our tails severely weakens us and as you must know we have impeccable sense of balance, stealth and speed, we possess amazing eye sight and of course that will be enhanced when you turn Immortal” Zane informed me.  
“how are you two are climbing cliffs?” Dramon turn and grinned at us.

“Dramon can you tell me more about D city?” i asked, we continued to climb up a rocky cliff with my suitcase strapped to my back.  
I dug my Feline claws into the rocks, the wind lightly whipped at my hair as Zane climbed a foot above me.  
“well D city is where scum like to live, if your a thief or a killer you can live there with out fear of being put in prison” Dramon told me then looked at me the added “no offense to your parents”  
“it's okay” my claws came in handy with climbing which i was very thankful for cause i wouldn't want to fall not at the height we were at.  
Half Immortals are easier to kill, we are not as weak as humans but while we are not fully Immortal we are at risk.  
“do you two do this on a daily basis?” i asked them.  
“yes it comes second nature after a while” Zane granted me a warm smile as he offered his hand to help me up onto the top of the cliff.  
“i still can't wrap my head round the fact you always look so neat” Dramon shook his head.  
“it is a gift” Zane pulled me up, i gripped my suit case handle as i looked out over a landscape of green grass it looked so peaceful.  
“it's beautiful” i smiled at the view.  
“yes it is, you wouldn't believe it has over a thousand dead bodies buried beneath it” Dramon smiled and started to walk.  
We carried on following him it took hours before we came to the end of the green grass to a rocky landscape.  
“Dramon where are we?” Zane asked.  
“this is the best path to D city, but be careful it's full of savage wolves and bears” Dramon warned.  
“do you think the Demons will know which way we have gone?” i asked Zane.  
“they are good at trailing their prey but i think it might take a while to find us” Zane and Dramon brought us to a cave where we would stay the night.  
“i hope this will be okay for you” Zane said as he laid out a blanket.  
“it will be just fine” i smiled up at Zane. He smiled in return which knocked the breath right out of me, he had the most heart pounding smile.  
“tomorrow i suspect that we will be attacked” Dramon told us.  
“why do you say that?” Zane asked as he laid down.  
“i think it is just my luck but every time i come by this way i always with out fail get attacked last time it was a wolf” Dramon told us.

I laid down and thought about what had happened today, if some one told me this was going to happen i wouldn't believe it. Even with all that had happened today i didn't feel overwhelmed.  
I looked over at Dramon his eyes were closed, he was breathing softly and then i looked over at Zane and he was looking back at me.  
“what is your last name?” Zane asked me.  
“it's Golding” i told him as i yawned softly and hid it with my hand.  
“well good night Ella Golding” Zane said and shut his eyes.  
“good night Zane, thank you for everything” i whispered, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep all the while thinking about the Demons, an arranged marriage is an arranged marriage it isn't like they can't get any one better than me, so why are they fighting so hard to have me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to strange sounds coming from outside the cave, it was the early hours of the morning both Zane and Dramon were gone. The most delicious warm breeze hugged my skin, I got up slowly and walked out of the cave to see they were fighting off a savage bear.   
They performed like expert fighters, born and bred for protecting. Zane caught my eye, he whacked the bear over the head with his cane sending the bear running.  
“that's right keep running” Dramon laughed.  
“you were not wrong about being attacked were you?” Zane chuckled and shook his head as he walked back to the cave and chucked my chin as he graced past making me blush and smile shyly.

We headed out of the mouth of the cave following Dramon, we found out a lot about each other on the way.  
“have you ever bumped into your Dad while he was on the run?” Dramon asked me while he pushed a large fallen branch out of our path.  
“yes once or twice, he is very nice to me just not to other people, i get a visit from him at least twice a year” i promised them.  
“so do you have a sweet heart out there some where?” Zane asked me sending me a stunning smile.  
“no nothing like that, do you?” Zane grinned at me.  
“no i do not but i hope i will” Zane replied.   
“how about you Dramon have you got a special some one?” i asked him.  
“i leave a trail of broken hearts no matter where is go” Dramon said confidently.  
“what got you into traveling and helping people out?” i asked Zane.  
“well one day i realized that all I've ever wanted was to help people, that same day i saved some ones life so i vowed i would spend the rest of my life helping others” he explained.

We started to go through a forest, there was a man made dirt path through it.  
“why are the leafs on the trees glowing?” i asked Dramon.  
“because this forest is normally over run by Fairies” he told me and caught me fast when i stumbled and all most fell down, his hand was wrapped around my arm and steadied me, i opened my mouth to say thank you.  
Suddenly a figure grabbed my waist and flew me up with him to a large rock, i looked up to see it was Fairy a very good looking male Fairy and he was about my age too.   
Are there always teenagers running around with out guardians?  
“hey give her back” Dramon yelled up to the Fairy.  
“please Mutt don't you see I'm introducing myself” the Fairy then turned to me and kissed my hand. I was in complete shock i couldn't move.  
“it is a pleasure to meet you my little kitten, i am sorry that you had to endure their company, my name is Trick” he bowed to me.  
“hey Zane the Fairy is going to steal your girl” Dramon said dryly and took out a water bottle.  
“Fairy give Ella back or i promise i will make your death painful” Zane warned.  
“cat boy don't make me laugh” Trick rolled his eyes.  
“now my sweet kitten come with me and i will show you my world” Trick kissed my hand again. I blinked at Trick and then looked over at Zane and Dramon.  
Zane jumped up stepped between us and lifted his cane up in warning.  
“i did warn you Fairy” Zane spoke calmly.  
“ah a challenge, it would be my pleasure” Trick winked at me and jumped down from the rock, Zane looked down at Trick then gave me his coat.  
“I'll keep it safe” i promised.  
Zane jumped down and faced Trick.  
“if you want to save a Feline go find your own we are assisting this one” Zane told Trick calmly but i knew he wasn't happy.  
Trick made the first move and lunged at Zane, this fight wasn't as ruthless as the one with the bear, in this fight Zane just dodged and twisted out of the way of Trick's blows.  
“will Zane be okay?” i asked Dramon.  
“in this fight I'm not sure, i don't know the person he is fighting but it looks like he is doing well, but it looks like Zane isn't fighting him at all maybe he doesn't view as a real threat and wants to let him off easy” we watched as they threw each other around, Trick pulled out a knife from his boot and slashed at Zane's arm ripping his shirt and cutting his skin.  
I gasped and looked around, i looked up to see a vine, with out thinking the plan through i gripped it and swung towards Trick, i pushed out my feet and knocked him to the ground, knocking him out in the process!   
I landed on my feet not as gracefully as i wanted and looked from Trick to Zane.  
“well done!” Dramon clapped and laughed loudly, clearly enjoying what i did.  
“thank you for your assistance Ella” Zane's eyes shined warmly at me.  
“is your arm okay” i held his arm and studied the cut.  
“and your shirt is torn i can fix that for you” we sat down on some rocks while Dramon made sure there were no other Fairy running around, i took out a little sowing kit and fixed his shirt, i kept my eyes down at my work and not at Zane's bared chest, then i cleaned the cut on his strong arm.  
“there really is no need, but i am flattered you value me so much” Zane put his hand under my chin and gently made me look at him.  
“you didn't need to put your self in danger for me, promise you will never do that again” Zane locked his intense gaze upon me.  
“fine i will stay clear of danger as much as i can, but if you get hurt badly then i will help you no matter what you say, your protecting me so i will protect you” Zane chucked my chin making me blush, he put on his shirt, waist coat and his coast which i was taking care of.  
“i hope you will show me the same kindness if i get hurt” Dramon said to me.  
“oh i promise” i promised him.

We kept on walking, it was only half an hour later did i worry about Trick, yes he did pick a fight with Zane but i was worried in case he was hurt.  
“do you think Trick will be okay?, i hope i didn't her him too badly” i worried.  
“I'm sure Trick will bounce back” Zane assured me.  
Dramon filled bottles of water at a stream while we waited by a willow tree.  
“thank you for saving me” i looked up at Zane.  
“it was you who saved me and thank you for that” Zane kissed my knuckles, i took a sharp in take of breath out of surprise.  
“I'm sorry that Trick bothered you, if he does so in the future do tell me i will enjoy teaching that love sick idiot a lesson” Zane looked at my hand.  
“your hands are so tiny” Zane commented lightly, he brushed his thumb over my hand sending electric shocks through my hand.  
“and so cold” he rubbed my hands.  
“yea my hands are always cold” i said softly, Zane smiled down at me.  
“you know what they say, cold hands warm heart” i smiled at him until the moment was smashed by Dramon as he flung a bottle at Zane which of course he caught with ease.  
My heart skipped at beat at how amazing Zane is.  
“just one more stop before before we make camp for the night” Dramon announced.

We were once again on our way, we skipped through another town and we made camp in the woods just next to it.  
The woods were alight with glow flies, Zane sat next to me while Dramon was fast asleep under a tree.  
“thank you again for fixing my shirt, i hope i did not make you uncomfortable with my shirt off” Zane laid back against a tree and relaxed.  
“it was no trouble” then blushed at how that sounded.  
“i mean . .” i started again.  
“i know what you meant Ella, i do not think i have ever met someone like you before” Zane ruffled his hair up and closed his eyes in bliss.  
“how so?” i asked him.  
“well i have never met a girl as kind and as innocent as you, it's refreshing” Zane told me.  
“but I'm not as pretty as the other girls” i shook my head.  
“oh, you don't find your self beautiful?” Zane asked me and sat up straight.  
“well I'm not as good looking as you” i said then got embarrassed at what i said.  
“oh Ella” Zane held my hand and ran his hand over it.  
“you are stunning, your innocence is glowing and the fact you know so little of our kind makes me happy that i will get to teach you” i built the courage looked up at him.  
“like what?” i asked as i gazed up at his handsome face.  
“well like that fact you should never let Strangers touch your ears they are sensitive and its taboo it's more of a thing your boyfriend or husband would do, it's like greeting someone with a kiss on the mouth in a conservative community” Zane told me.  
Zane scratched his left ear then sighed.  
“like Werewolves we possess strong reflexes, we have the same strength of a Werewolf, but we can summon at will the strong power which matches a Werewolf in a full moon” Zane told me.   
I rubbed my eyes and yawned lightly, Zane watched me as i laid down.  
“you had a long day, sweet dreams” Zane whispered.  
“sweet dreams” i murmured and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dramon went off first thing to climb trees to get a good view of any Demon lurking about.  
“good morning sunshine” Zane greeted me.  
“hello Zane” i smiled at him as i tied up my hair, i checked my appearance in the mirror and i looked refreshed, the fur on my cat ears were smooth, my hair looked bright and my skin glowed with happiness.  
“did you have a good sleep?” Zane asked me.  
“yes but I'm still worried about the damage i inflicted on that Fairy, i don't like hurting people” i told him as i put away my mirror.  
“the Fairy will bounce back very soon i expect” Zane brushed back his neat hair.  
Zane took out a big red apple and handed it to me.  
“thank you” i said and accepted it.  
“there has been something i have been wondering, why would you live with that Demon woman?” Zane asked me as he sat down beside me and drank some water.  
“well it was a warm place to live, good food and i got to read all the books i wanted on all different subjects, besides i had no where else to go” i took a big bite out of the apple.  
Dramon walked into the cave just then.  
“the Demons are on their way here” Dramon told us and strapped his knife to his belt.  
“it didn't take long for them to find where i am, so which way do we go?” i asked in dismay.  
“our best bet is through the rocky hills” Dramon smiled at me.

Dramon led us for a couple of miles over rock, Zane held my hand through out to make sure i didn't fall and hurt myself, until we came to a little village.  
“please don't tell me this is D city” Zane said dryly.  
“of course not if this was D city Ella would have no trouble fighting the Demons” Dramon snorted.  
“what are we going to do when we get to D city?” i asked.  
“we will ask them why they want you so badly then we will try to reason with them, we will not shed blood until we have no choice” Zane told me calmly, my eyes misted at his words.  
I wish i was that wise and logical.  
“if not we will smash their skulls in” Dramon said bluntly ruining the moment.  
An arrow with a page of paper on it struck the tree beside us, startling me into bumping into Zane, his arms wrapped around me and steadied me, i tore the page off the tree and read it.

Nice try ally cat, i still want the little Feline back

Trick.

P.S   
Do not fret my sweet i will come get you

“there is nothing i hate more than a bad romancer” Zane turned his nose up at the letter, screwed it up and threw it away.  
“you don't like Trick do you?” i asked Zane.  
“no i do not like him, he is a coward to the bone i can smell it off him” Dramon told us we needed to stop in town for supplies.  
“do you want money?” i asked.  
“i don't need petty cash” Dramon smiled warmly at me then gave me a shocked expression once i took out a handful of cash.  
“it's the least i can do you are helping me” Dramon gave me a look of pure warmth and took some of the money.  
“i think Dramon is starting to like you” Zane smiled at me.  
“tell me more about your Dad?” Zane asked me.  
“there isn't much to tell but he will come after me soon” i told him.  
“why will he come after you?” Zane wore a look of worry.  
“oh don't worry he won't hurt me, it's just he visits me from time to time when he does go back to my old town and finds I'm gone he will track me down. He might kill the Demon woman first, he doesn't like it when some one he cares about is hurt” Zane smiled lightly, for a second i thought i saw a bit of respect for my Dad in those eyes.   
“what about you Zane where are your parents?” i asked him.  
“my parents are traveling the world, it's their dream and mine is this, helping people and travelling there is nothing i would want to do more” he told me.  
“wow i don't think i could do what you do” i sighed lightly.  
“I'm sure you could” Zane faced me, he held my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
“do not be too quick to judge your self” i looked up at him in awe.  
“okay you two, we have to move on now the shop keeper said that this town is crawling with Demons, I'm shocked that they haven't stumbled upon on us by now” Dramon told us, we set off and got through a few towns.

“do you know anything more about the Demons that are following you?” Dramon asked me.  
“I'm sorry i don't know any more than you do I'm afraid” i admitted.  
Dramon got some information on getting into D city, he found out they blocked up most of the exists because of thieves.  
“the only way in is through the front gate, we will dress you up Ella so they don't recognize you” Dramon told me. Zane decided to stop at a hotel for a night thinking of my comfort.  
“no please i don't mind sleeping out doors if any thing it's peaceful” i protested.  
“only if you are sure but if you would like a change don't be too shy to ask” we stopped in a hilly area with caves.   
It was beautiful, nice green grass covered everywhere i looked.  
“this place looks like a good place to plan our next move” Zane smiled at the landscape.  
Dramon took out the maps, i sat beside him watching him.  
Fifteen minutes later Dramon had planned our next course for the next two days.

For the last couple of days i picked up on little things like how Zane spoke of honor and love a lot and how Dramon was a sweet and caring person.  
“where are we?” i asked Dramon, he pointed to an area on the map.  
“i just hope the Demons don't find us” i prayed aloud.  
Dramon headed outside the cave for some fresh air after he charted our course, Zane sat beside me and combed his hair.  
“tell me Ella have you ever been in love?” Zane asked me, i smiled lightly.  
“no but i have felt affection for another” i told him as i looked into the little fire we made.  
“it's a beautiful feeling isn't it?” Zane gazed at me.  
“yes but it's confusing” i frowned lightly.  
“who did you like?” Zane asked me.  
“a Phantom boy, he kept saying that he liked me but when i told him i liked him back he turned nasty, i found out later on that the whole thing was a bet with his friend” my heart wrenched at the memory, i hugged my knee's to my chest.  
“he is a fool” Zane snorted, he held my chin and made me face him.  
“that silly boy doesn't know what he is missing” i pulled my chin away too stung by the memory to believe his kind words.  
“i doubt that Zane, thank you for being kind but there is no need” i told him.  
“oh i think there is and now i know this i will continue to make you believe it” Zane got up and walked out to go see Dramon leaving me confused about what just happened.

Today we stopped by a water fall flowing into a large pool of water, Dramon said i could bathe here, both Dramon and Zane washed first then Zane laid out a towel and fresh clothes for me while they made dinner.  
I undressed and got in the water, Zane had his back to me with a hand over his eyes.  
“i still don't think this is a good idea what if some body sees you” i looked over at Zane's back and smiled.  
“if you are so worried about me stand watch” i suggested and set to the task of washing my hair and then my body.  
“you guys had a bath and you didn't worry about some one seeing you, besides if i don't have a bath i will start smelling really bad” i joked as i scrubbed my arms.  
“that is different Ella, what if Trick is about?” he asked me.  
“well then you will just have to defend me” i chuckled, once i was dried and dressed we had some thing to eat.  
“thank you for dinner” i thanked Dramon.  
“you really know how to cook” Zane smiled.  
“it's heating food, it's hardly an art” Dramon said modestly but i knew he was happy.  
I felt so clean and fresh, i laid down and looked up at the stars.  
I sighed in bliss and laid my arms above my head.  
“tell me some thing nice” i said and faced Zane, he paused for a second, he was currently sitting on a large rock.  
“i find you utterly adorable” Zane told me, i blushed lightly and smiled at him.  
“what?” i asked, Zane chuckled and shook his head.  
“you told me to tell you some thing nice and i did” Zane laid against the rock and yawned lightly. I frowned at what he said.  
“you have such low self esteem, i wish you could see your self through my eyes” Zane closed his eyes and relaxed.  
“what do you see through your eyes?” i asked.  
“to answer that i will have to consult many romantic poems and books to word it just right” Zane smiled.  
“your charming” i smiled lightly.  
“why thank you Ella and may i say i find you quite charming too” i blushed lightly and began to feel very warm around my heart at his comment.  
“Zane can i ask you some thing?” Zane opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
“of course” Zane replied.  
“how is it possible some one as charming and as kind as you even exists?” i asked, it had been rolling around my mind ever since i met him, Zane sat up and faced me.  
“that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me” Zane can over to me and kissed my hand.  
“i could say the same thing about you my darling Feline, what a sweet way of thinking” Zane laid next to me and pulled my blanket over me.  
“i wonder the same thing about you” Zane confided in me.  
“if you have more of those sweet thoughts please confide in me, i would love to listen more” Zane said and closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
I laid my head on his chest and tested the waters when he didn't move i closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep.  
I would of sworn just seconds before i fell into sleep he wrapped one of his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“I've got news from the Demons” Dramon announced to me.  
“anything good?” i asked from where i was sitting on the ground.  
“well the Demons seem to believe that we have kidnapped you” Zane informed me.  
“kidnapped me?, isn't that what they are trying to do to me?” i asked them with a frown on my face.  
“they don't seem to see it that way, so when they plan to fight us they plan to kill because they see us keeping you away from them a crime” Zane explained to me.  
“i have also heard that they have sent viscous wolves after us, the problem with this is that the wolves won't know which one they should harm and which one they shouldn't. The Demons clearly didn't think this one through so we have to move faster and the only way to do that is to go through the mountain pass” Zane told me.  
Once we got to the mountain in question Dramon helped me climb it, i climbed the best i could, using rocks and large stones to hold onto as we went up hill, i slip twice and dug my claws into the rocks as Zane steadied me.  
We all froze as we started to hear growling, we turned to see none other than the wolves Zane was talking about.  
“I'll sort this out” Dramon said and then jumped down a bit and landed on a flat rock, i watched a he threw some of the wolves down the rocky hill.  
Zane held onto the cliff with one strong hand and twisted his body round to watch over his friend.  
“will he be okay?” i ask Zane as if on cue we heard Dramon yell in pain as a wolf bit into his arm.  
Instinctively i ran down, i leaped up and kicked the wolf in the side sending it away from Dramon.  
“are you okay?” i asked in concern, but before he could answer another wolf lunged for me, my eyes widened at his sharp teeth, his menacing face just inches from mine.

The wolf abruptly hit the floor and sticking out of it was Zane's cane!   
The last wolf pushed me to the floor and growled at me, Zane whacked the wolf with his bloodied cane sending him whimpering off.  
“are you two okay” i asked them.  
“I'm fine, what about you?” Dramon asked me.  
“I'll be okay not even a scratch on me” i smiled up at him, i turned my attention to Dramon's arm, i dabbed cotton wool over the bite mark with some antiseptic while Zane disposed of the wolves body.  
“one of them got away that one will bring more wolves down on us” Dramon hissed as i cleaned up his arm.  
“are you sure you will be okay?” i asked Dramon eying the fairly large teeth marks in his arm.  
“it's only a scratch, it will scar up soon” Dramon said as he watched me bandage up his arm.  
“to add to the collection” Zane mused as he sauntered past us.

We finally got to the top and went through the mountain pass, Dramon sharpened his knife just in case the wolves came back.  
This is what i loved about Immortals we can get around a hell of a lot faster, when i turn fully Immortal i can only imagine how much fun it will be.  
“don't put your self in harms way again” Zane scolded me gently, i looked up at him. I knew he wasn't really mad at me just worried.  
“i couldn't let that wolf hurt Dramon or worse” Zane faced me, his face had a strange emotion written all over it.  
“i can't help but worry about you so if you insist on fighting please have a weapon” Zane shook his head, i couldn't help but feel guilty that he was worried about me.  
“I'm sorry i made you worry” Zane's face softened, he stroaked my hair lightly.  
“i can't stay mad at you Ella, your too adorable” Zane smiled kindly at me.  
“okay the coast is clear” Dramon told us once he came back from scouting the area.

Once we covered our miles of the day we all sat down and had a rest, i took out a little note book i kept with me it was full of pages with writing on them and on the inside was the picture of the phantom who tore my self esteem to tatters, i gazed at it for a long while.  
No matter how any times i looked at it, it always made me sad, i sighed lightly as i kept watching the picture.  
Over the last couple of days I've been forgetting him more and more, i wasn't in love with him or anything but he did damage my confidence.  
“you are starting to make me very jealous” Zane said beside me, i didn't even realize he was there.  
“what?, why?” Zane looked at the picture.  
“Trick i can handle, this Phantom i can't, it's making me want to kill him” Zane growled.  
“why would you be jealous, you can't possibly like me” i frowned at the sheer notion.  
“you do not see what i see Ella, it is about time some one treated you the way you deserve” Zane tucked a lock of hair away from my face.  
“what did that Phantom do to crush your light?” Zane asked me as he took my hand in his and stroked it.  
“the afternoon that i told him i liked him, he brought me to a quiet spot by a river and he said it was a surprise, he said to me to turn around go the the oak tree and wait there so i did. I waited and waited and waited until i heard a noise, but the noise came above me. I looked up to see a bucket of ice water fall on me drenching my clothes and my face, then there he was in front of me, my Phantom, he had a cold look on his face, he said i looked like a drowned cat and i was a fool to think he would ever think of me as anything but a fool” i whispered.  
Zane turned me to him, he leaned in slowly and kissed my left cheek then slowly he did the same to my right.  
“Ella you have prettiest eyes i have ever seen, you have lovely locks, you have very soft skin and you are the most stunning creature i have ever seen in my life, you are a diamond. I wish i could keep you all to my self but that would be selfish of me to deprive the world of your beauty as well as your kindness” Zane leaned in and placed his lips near my ear.  
“do you know what is the most bitter sweet thing?” he asked, i shook my head in a daze.  
“you don't even know it” Zane held me in his arms and soothed me.  
“let me show you how you are supposed to be treated” i nodded, Zane kissed my hand then kissed my finger tips.  
“after this is all over i can take you out on a date and as for this Phantom we better not see him again or i will kill him on sight” Zane said in a deadly tone, my lips parted in utter shock.  
Zane got up, but before he walked back to Dramon he turned and looked at me.  
“such a ravishing creature, the power to hold back from kissing you is astonishing” Zane then left, my heart thudded in my chest hard and fast.  
Never have i met a more romantic person both in real life and in books.

A few hours later Zane told me that Trick was on our trail again with a few other Fairies, so we went on our way, it took hours before we got back down to normal ground.  
We stopped a while to eat some thing and rest.  
“well we have good news the Demons are lost, they can't pick up our trail because Trick covered it with his own when he came after us, they can't even scent us any where because all you can smell for miles is Fairy” Dramon grinned.  
“i guess the Fairy has some use after all” Zane said dryly.  
“not that i did it for you” Trick said stepping out of the trees dusting off his sleeves.  
“Ella i saved you from the Demons” Trick announced proudly and gave me a gallant bow.  
“nice thought but the only way to stop them is to talk with the Demons at D city which is where we are going” Dramon interjected.  
“no need i took care of them” Trick put his hands on his hips.  
“covering up our tracks will not save us completely” Zane shook his head.  
Zane yawned lightly behind his hand, he took off his waist coat the tipped his head to me.  
“good night Ella” Zane kissed my knuckles then retired to sleep.  
“Ella i must get back to my crew but please come to me if you need anything in any way” Trick bowed then left.  
“i see you have two admirers” Dramon smiled.  
“i guess i do” i nodded.  
“personally i prefer Zane but i am his best friend after all” i stood up and then hugged Dramon.  
“thank you” i smiled then turned to walked off to my blanket.  
“for what?” Dramon asked me.  
“for being so kind” i replied then laid down near Zane with my blanket over me.  
Dramon laughed at that, shook his head and laid down to sleep, i chose to sleep against a tree opposite to Zane. The night was warm and comfortable as i fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep..

Once i woke up in the morning Dramon was awake, rubbing his eyes and making a fire.  
“good morning” i greeted him.  
“good morning, Trick and his crew are near by if you would like to say good morning to them or Zane is next to the river” Dramon told me.   
I looked over to the river to see Zane sitting by it filling up canteens, he looked handsome caught in the sunlight, radiantly beautiful.   
Even though it was tempting beyond belief not to go over to Zane, instead i sat beside Dramon.  
“your company is nice enough” i told him, Dramon clapped me on the back and smiled at me warmly.  
We started off again but this time Dramon brought us to the top of a hill then pointed out which looked like a small village from where we was standing so far away.  
“what's that?” i asked him.  
“that little speck in the distance is D city” Dramon announced.  
“that's it” i frowned as i looked at it. I was a little disappointed.  
“we are some way off yet but we will get there soon, one week i promise” Dramon smiled.  
Dramon must of seen the disappointment on my face cause he laughed at the face i was making at D city.  
“don't worry i promise it's more intimidating up close” Dramon barked with laughter.  
“it better be” i grumbled, it should be intimidating for me to run from them.  
We walked forward, i held my suit case tightly in my hand.  
“there is nothing to be worried about if anything does happen that is not according to plan we will save you” Zane promised.  
“are you ever going to tell me what is in your bag?” Zane asked Dramon.  
“not until we get to D city it is no use out here” i smiled up at Dramon, i was really starting to like him and his gruff ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week had gone by and we were close to D city, just a few days trek and we would arrive, we still haven't heard from Trick, the Fairy had probably gotten bored of me and moved on.  
Dramon sat down and combed through his hair while Zane tended to bite marks on his arm, another band of wolves came after us again but this time we killed all of them.  
“that bite looks pretty deep” i winced as i held his arm gently as i examined it.  
“hopefully they are far behind us so they won't get the chance to snack on me again” Zane told me, once Zane put on his waist coat again, his cat ear's twitched and so did mine.  
“the Demons” Zane growled, we all turned to see the Demons and the Wolves charging after us.   
Their sharp teeth bared as they begun to attack Zane and Dramon while one slid past them, scooped me up and started to run off with me with three other Demons while the others kept Dramon and Zane busy.  
I kicked and scratched the Demon the best i could, a bit dangerous and not just cause i was trying to fight a Demon but if he dropped me and injured me.  
“let her go” Dramon growled and bared his teeth.  
At the corner of my eye i spotted Trick running after me, one of the three Demons saw him and slashed him across the face with his claws.  
I winced at that, that has to hurt!  
I struggled in the Demon's arms but it was no use, a half Immortal Feline VS a full Immortal Demon there was no contest.   
The Demons took me to D city that was not too far off where we were originally at, they slipped through the city with great ease, the streets were bare of people as they brought me to a large castle looking mansion.  
I was taken through a grand entrance into the building, there were maids and servants rushing around with arms full of decorations.  
What were they up to?  
The place was an extravagant home dripping with wealth.  
The largest Demon put me inside a room that looked like a large dressing room.  
“some one will be with your shortly” the Demon told me then he shut the door behind him.  
I waited a few seconds until i heard the Demon scurry away.  
I tried opening the door but it was locked!  
There was no getting out of this room that way that was for sure, i looked around at the expensive room. It must of cost a fortune to decorate.  
The walk in wardrobe was practically another room, but no windows to climb through.   
There was a big mirror on the dressing table, there were several bottles of perfume and many kinds of make up.  
I observed the big stained glass windows in dismay, no way out of those big things, no way out of the only door leading out of the room as well.  
My only chance of escaping is when they either open the door or they lead me to another room and i make my escape.

A few minutes later four women came in all dressed in peach colored uniforms.  
“hello my name is Annie and i will be your make up servant, we were sent to get you ready” the Blond woman told me.  
“for what?” i asked.  
“for the engagement ball tonight of course” Annie chuckled as if the whole of D city knew of it. 

Zane and Dramon are probably out there right now looking for me, if i dashed for the door right now i wouldn't get far and plus it would make this worse.   
If things get dangerous then i will make a run for it or if a moment arises for me to leave i will.  
Annie and her assistants dressed me up in a white ball gown then did my make up and hair.  
Half hour later Annie took me to a big ball room full of guests dressed in their finest, there was also tables around what looked like a grand dance floor, she sat me at a table that over looked the ball room.  
My tail swished as i frowned at this whole situation, about a million questions were floating through my mind.  
The man sitting next to me was dressed in a tailored suit, his large black Demon horns gleamed under the lights, his skin was lightly tanned and he had a cool laid back expression like all this problems disappeared just a few minutes ago.  
The man turned and smiled at me warmly.  
“my name is Sabatta i am the one who sent for you. My son will be here soon, he's running a bit late and i am very sorry for those two ruffians that kidnapped you. It must of be frightening for you” Sabatta frowned.  
I quirked an eye brow at him.  
What on earth was this Demon babbling on about?  
“but there is nothing to fear now so don't worry i was just assured moments ago of their deaths” he smiled kindly with a glass of wine in one hand, then faced the ball room once more as guests piled in.  
My face felt like it was drained of blood, my heart clenched in pain, i looked at the table, i couldn't even speak because of the pain in my chest.  
Their deaths.  
Zane is dead.  
Dramon is dead.

I looked down at my lap as i looked at my freshly painted nails.   
They went through all that trouble for me and now their dead, my heart sunk then became numb, the music began to play minutes later as others began to dance with one another.  
Merriment was every where in celebration of the soon-to-be married couple, people laughed, cried with joy and shared stories.  
My mind was else where.  
I couldn't help but remember Dramon's smiling face and how Zane said such kind words to me and in such a perfect way too.  
Dramon was a good cook, he was funny and he enjoyed rumbling with the wolves, Zane was a complete gentleman, the way he caught me when i stumbled or when i needed help when climbing.  
And i am honestly sure i was falling for him.  
Sabatta glanced at me he seemed surprised that i wasn't having a good time, he crooked his finger at his second in command then whispered in his ear.  
“Ella is not having a good time it's time to entertain her and show her what a good life she can have here” Sabatta said in a hushed tone.  
I sighed and closed my eyes in agony.  
Poor Zane he did so much for me and now he's gone and Dramon just when we started to become good friends this happens, if i never of accepted their help this wouldn't of happened, this is all my fault!  
I have to escape and take revenge on this family but right now my heart is too much in pain to even move let alone run for the exit.  
I took in a deep breath, first try and gather your thoughts and get the hell out of here!

Entertainer after entertainer performed nothing cheered me up to Sabatta's dismay, singer's and actor's made every one happy but me.   
“I want Zane and Dramon back!” i cried in my head.  
There was a fire eater that was impressive, Dramon would of enjoyed this show, he would have been the one doing these deadly stunts probably.  
I rested my chin on my hand and stared at the table cloth.  
“your highness maybe i can cheer up her ladyship” a voice spoke.   
I glanced up to see a tall male figure in a black suit, with a black mask on, he wore a hat that dipped down slightly.  
“oh care to wager on it” Sabatta spoke confidently.  
“yes in fact i would, if i can not make her smile you may execute me in the morning” the dark figure told him.  
“by all means i would like to see what you have to offer to put your life on the line” Sabatta said and then leaned his head near to his friends and said “this should be good”. Of course his friends chuckled at that.

The masked figure approached the table, i looked up at him and his mysterious eyes.   
He offered his hand to me.  
“please my lady would you like to dance?” the masked figure offered.  
“I'm sorry i don't feel much like dancing right now” i spoke in a hollow voice, i just wished i could of danced with Zane.  
Sabatta looked smug that i wouldn't accept this masked strangers hand.  
“i promise all your worries will go away once you dance with me” i sighed and took his hand.   
“Hmmm maybe if I'm lucky it's a ritual dance to bring back the dead” i mused inside my head even though i knew the thought was ridicules.  
He led me to the dance floor, the guests were watching us the whole time.   
He held my hand in one hand and the other at my lower back, the musician's began to play as the masked figure began to twirl me around the dance floor.  
I vaguely noticed i was dancing very well which was a little strange cause i don't know how to dance much less do it well.  
“why is such a fine creature so sad?” the masked figure asked me, just then some thing niggled at the back of my mind.  
I could feel my cat ears were almost flat against my head with sadness.  
“Sabatta's men killed two people who were very dear to me” i blinked as a tear slipped from my right eye.  
“you must care for them much to cry over then, but i did promise to cheer you up” he nodded.  
“yes you did” i nodded back, i looked up at him.   
I frowned lightly as i looked at his face.  
“is there something wrong?” he tilted his head to the side.  
“have we met before?” i asked him trying to pin point his face which was hard to do with most of it being hidden under that mask.  
“yes i do believe so” he smiled charmingly at me.  
“did we go to school together?” i asked as i stared at his face hard.  
“no” he replied simply.  
“did we grow up together?” he shook his head.  
“oh god your the son aren't you” i muttered in a deadened tone.  
The masked stranger laughed at that and shook his head.  
“you look so familiar” i mumbled.  
“and you look stunning, but you always look stunning” he twirled me then brought me back to him even closer this time.  
“think Ella, use that pretty brain of yours” he dipped his head lower so i could get a better look at him.  
“your face” i frowned, it was so familiar.  
“your not the Phantom” i said surely as i shook my head.  
“now now do not make me jealous” he chuckled.  
My lips parted and my eyes widened.  
“no, you can't be” i gasped as we stopped dancing and stood in each other's arms.  
“Zane” i breathed.  
“yes Ella” he smiled.   
With a sharp cry of happiness i wrapped my arms around him tightly Sabatta shot to his feet and gasped at what i was doing. I smiled just as he promised i would.  
I laughed in delight.  
“Zane i was so worried about you Sabatta said you were dead” i rose up onto my tip toes and kissed his cheek, both Zane and every body else took a sharp breath. Zane slowly touched his cheek the he tightened his grip on me.  
“you the one in the mask!” Sabatta called out.  
“yes” Zane replied and turned his head to look at him.  
“who are you, reveal your self to me at once!” he ordered.  
“i hate it when people ruin the fun” Zane tutted then he took off his mask.  
“my name is Zane and i will be taking Ella from this place” Zane took off his cloak to reveal his normal clothes with his iconic waist coat. He twirled his cane, which i have no idea where he was hiding, then held my hand.  
“pleasure to see you again Ella” Zane said smoothly.  
“but we must go now” Zane grabbed my wrist and ran out with me, Sabatta yelled after his guards that was already chasing us.  
“sorry about the outfit i was wearing, only one in the city i could find i guess every else got theirs early for the party” Zane explained.  
“i thought you were dead” i gasped as we ran.  
“i am more lucky than that” Zane pulled me into a room with a big staircase.  
“lets hurry Dramon is waiting for us” Zane said.   
We both ran up the stairs until we came up to the roof. So Dramon was alive too!

“where have you two been?” Dramon asked, i whipped around to see him standing near us on the edge of the roof, i hugged him tightly.  
“woah, you all right?” Dramon asked me as he patted my back.  
“Sabatta convinced her we were dead” Zane told him as he tore off his mask.  
“that parasite” Dramon growled.  
“lets hurry” Dramon looked up at a piece of rope that was attached to the tallest tower roof which we was on and it ended out in the mist connected to another roof ready for our escape.  
Two puzzle pieces came together in my head.  
“thats what was in your bag!” i exclaimed.  
“I'm pretty smart when you look behind the muscles” Dramon laughed.  
Dramon took off his belt and hooked it on the rope and swooped through the air to the other side.  
“i must ask you to hold onto me” Zane said as he took off his belt, he held his cane in one hand and the belt in the other. I locked my arms around his neck tightly.  
“don't let go” Zane instructed, air swooshed through my hair as we flew along the rope.  
My heart was in throat as i tried my best not to look down, i glanced back to see the guards and Sabatta rushing through the roof door, a guard lunged to the rope to cut it but Sabatta stopped him.  
“don't be a fool we need her alive” Sabatta snapped.  
We landed on another roof. Zane helped me jump down from the rooftop, our suit cases were neatly laid on the floor we grabbed them and ran for D cities front gate.  
Zane held my hand as we ran, suddenly i stopped, i was out of breath.   
I guess those stairs took out more energy than i thought.  
Zane and Dramon stopped too.  
“go ahead I'll catch up” i gasped, Zane threw my suit case to Dramon who caught it with ease. Zane then scooped me up in his arms and began to run with me in tow.  
“you don't have to . . .” i started.  
“show off” Dramon chuckled.   
It was only then i noticed that Zane and Dramon were . . . fast!   
They were just short of a blur, we made it to the gate and we left with no guards on our backs.  
Zane set me down on my feet by a tree, we were at least a couple of miles out of D city, currently in a wooded area.  
“well that went well” Dramon smiled, he laid on his back breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.  
“i haven't ran like that in ages” he grinned as he gasped for air.  
“well reasoning with them has back fired” Dramon turned his head to Zane.  
“i truly thought if we talked to them they might of backed off” Zane muttered, he sighed and sat down.  
“I'm going to go to the stream and fill up our canteens” Dramon announced then left.

I sat next to Zane and watched him as he combed his hair.  
“thank you for saving me” Zane turned to me and smiled warmly.  
“i did promise to help you” Zane chucked my chin and and grinned at me.  
“it was nice dancing with you” i commented as a smile appeared on my face.  
“it was very nice” Zane agreed.  
“what are you smiling about?” Zane asked me as i started to smile again.  
“it was nice having a hero come and save me” i rubbed my arms, the hairs on my arms stood on end.  
“here” Zane offered his coat and put it over my shoulder's.  
“thank you, i guess this dress is good for a ballroom but not for a quick get away” Zane lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes.  
“dancing in your arms was the highlight of my life” Zane then got up and went off to see Dramon.  
I sat there smiling to myself never have i met two people that were so amazing.

Zane and Dramon came back from having a bath, we ate then we found shelter under a big oak tree the branches with thick leafs, Zane wrapped me up in a blanket and hushed me into a deep sleep.  
I felt Zane's finger's run through my hair as he sat next to me, I'm so glad he isn't dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dramon was looking through his maps to find the best rout to safe ground.   
It seemed like the best place to go was to a Fairy run town, it was a very peaceful place but if the Demons attacked, the Fairies would take care of them while we make a get away.  
The town was not too far away, it was just about a day or two walk from where we were.  
“okay we are going to go through the hot springs to our destination, at the hot springs we can bathe and relax a little” Zane explained our route to me.

It took a few hours but we got to another forest.  
“i have always loved forests” Zane breathed in the fresh air.  
“it is peaceful” i agreed and smiled up at Zane.  
“oh Ella!” a voice rang out, suddenly i was scooped up by Trick and cuddled close to his chest. I raised an eye brow as my cheek got squashed against his chest.  
“i am so glad you are okay” Trick said to me, i was grabbed out of his arms by Zane and put behind his back.  
“oh really if you were so worried why did you not try and save her instead of running off with your tail between your legs like a kicked dog” Zane growled, his eyes narrowed at Trick.  
“i did try but there was no way into D city” Trick protested.  
“Dramon and i found it quite easy to get in, save Ella and get out with no scratches what so ever” Zane raised his cane to Trick's throat.  
“if Ella was not watching i would put a hole through your throat” Zane's voice brimmed with a dangerous promise.  
I held his arm softly and then turned Zane's face to face me.  
“please Zane forgive him for now” i put my hand on his cane and lowered it easily.  
“Ella you have such a forgiving heart” Zane smiled admiringly at me, before we left he sent another glare at Trick.  
We finally found a hot spring, the guys had their bath first while i brushed my long hair through while i waited for my turn.

Half hour later Zane and Dramon came back looking refreshed and relaxed.  
“was it that good?” i smiled, i could see it was good by the look on their faces.  
“it was heavenly better than a cheese burger” Dramon sighed happily as we sat down.  
“i will stand watch for you” Zane told me.  
“aren't you sweet” i smiled then went off to have my bath.   
The water was heavenly!  
I smelled the fruity body wash and smiled with approval, i scrubbed myself head to toe.  
“did the Demons scare you?” Zane asked with his back to me, Zane scanned the tree like a guard on duty.  
“to be honest no because i knew you would come for me, until Sabatta convinced me that you was dead” i told him as i set to the task of washing my hair.  
“that gown was very beautiful too bad it got so badly ruined” Zane commented.  
“thank you but i doubt it will be of much use traveling as we do” i rinsed my hair then i looked at the rock with my towel on it.  
“Ella” called Trick's voice as he entered the hot spring area, i screamed and shot my body under the water hoping he didn't see me.   
Zane snapped as his eyes narrowed and lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, Dramon rushed over to help Zane, i quickly put a towel around me and kept a tight grip on it.  
“you have pushed too far” Zane slashed his Feline claws across Trick's face sending him flying.  
“it's a good thing you offered to keep watch” i smiled weakly at Zane.   
Zane took his coat off and put it over my shoulder's.  
“go get dressed i promise no one will see you” Zane promised.  
I nodded and went off to get changed, i tied my damp hair up into a pony tail and then i went to meet up with Zane and Dramon.  
I gave back Zane's coat.  
“where is Trick?” i asked.  
“he is with his friends” Dramon chuckled as he walked past us.  
“Ella are you okay?” Zane asked me, before i could answer we heard multiple wolf howls.  
“was that the Demon's wolves?” i asked in dread.  
“yes” Zane said and grabbed my hand, Dramon appeared at my side.  
“did you hear that too?” Zane asked Dramon.  
“yea, we have to get out quick” we grabbed our bags and made a run for it.

We finally lost the wolves after hours of dodging, we all sat around a fire trying to think of a way out of this mess.  
“we will give them one last chance, we will try and reason with them again if they do not comply we will have to take out Sabatta” Zane sighed.  
“i hate the thought that we have to fight” i mumbled.  
“Ella you've never met his son have you?” Dramon asked me.  
“no why?” i raised a eye brow at him.  
“if you didn't know about this until a couple of days ago his son might not know anything about this either, if he doesn't he might break off the deal” Dramon explained.  
“you know what that is a great idea, we will just have to find where his son is” Zane smiled at Dramon.  
“do you know anything about this Demon?, any thing at all?” Dramon asked.   
“his son was to attend the ball” i told them.  
“did he show up?” Zane turned and asked me.  
“Sabatta said we was running a little late, before he came you made an appearance” i replied.  
“if he is in fact at D city we can go talk to him” Zane nodded.  
“and what if he does know about it and is just like his father?” i asked Zane.  
“if he is insistent on this set up we will have to take drastic measures” Dramon said to me.  
“okay then we have to go back to D city then if that doesn't work out we go to the Fairy town” Zane nodded.  
“sounds good to me” Dramon agreed.  
It was settled we was going back to D city.   
How we was going to get in i didn't know. But i did know Dramon had a few ideas.  
“Sabatta will not expect us to go back not this soon, so the ally ways are our best choice and we have to go in disguise i have no doubt that everyone has been warned about us” Dramon told Zane.

I was lying down with my eyes closed waiting for sleep, i listened as they talked through strategy's.  
They were by far the kindest people i have ever met in my life and i just couldn't stop thinking about Zane, in his mask at the ball, he looked so handsome and he was ever so charming.

I woke up an hour or two later, both Zane and Dramon were asleep.  
I looked over at them sleeping and smiled lightly.   
I laid back down thinking of the dream i just had, it was about Zane we were back at that ball room in D city he twirled me on the polish tiles, every one else in the room were blurry shadows to me, it was like just me and him were the only ones that existed.  
I closed my eyes once again and drifted off to sleep but this time i did not dream of anything or anyone.  
In the morning we headed back to D city, we planned that we will prepare for our descend into D city for two days.   
But for now were just too tired after all the walking.  
I looked up at the moon and watched the clouds slowly cover it, Zane sat beside me and watched the moon as well.  
“i couldn't help but notice that some thing has been on your mind lately” Zane spoke first.  
“oh” was the only thing i could say.  
“is it about Sabatta?” Zane asked.  
“no, nothing like that, Zane i have to tell you some thing” i turned to faced him.  
I opened my mouth but my words wouldn't come out.  
“one minute” i said and turned my face away as i yelled at my self in my head for being such a coward, i took a deep breath and faced him.  
“i think i might be falling for you” i confessed, Zane took my hand softly into his.  
“that is good news, because i might be falling for you too” Zane whispered and then kissed the palm of my hand.  
“you will need all your strength for tomorrow” he informed me, i nodded in agreement.  
“well good night then” Zane said then went to find Dramon.  
I laid down yet again and thought about this whole situation, if it meant this whole issue to meet Dramon and Zane it was worth it, i found a good friend and maybe a love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We sneaked through the ally ways until we found the servant entrance into the back of Sabatta's house, strangely enough there was no one in the servants kitchen or the maids quarters.  
“where are all the servants? they were all running about when i was dragged through the front door” i frowned.  
“maybe Sabatta fired them all” Dramon joked.  
On the wall of the maids quarters were bells with room names above them, it looked like that Sabatta's son's room was right next to his on the right side of the house.  
We dodged very few maids and butlers but we finally made it to the son's room.  
“after what happened i thought this placed would be heavily guarded” i frowned.  
“maybe he thinks us too cowardly to come back” Zane offered.  
The son's room was just what i expected, it looked like an expensive bachelor pad, it was a very modern room, double bed with white and brown bed covers, a desk with a computer and a private bathroom.  
We checked but he wasn't to be found.  
“is no body in this house?” i asked Dramon.  
“maybe Sabatta ate them all” Dramon said dryly.  
What i did find in his room was a letter from Sabatta telling him about his arrangement with me. Through his other belongs we found out his name, Cade.  
I gave the letter to Zane and Dramon, they both read it and frown.  
“so he knows about the arrangement” Zane shook his head.  
“maybe he's with Sabatta telling him he wants out of this agreement” i said hopefully.   
My heart started to race in fear as i heard foot steps heading to this room, i hid in his closet while Zane and Dramon hid on the balcony.  
I peeked through the wooden strip holes in the closet.  
There he was, Cade, he walked into the room.   
Cade was quite good looking in a adorable sort of way, he was tall with butterscotch hair and eyes, he was well built but he looked calm and peaceful.  
Cade took off his jacket and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes, rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.   
Then Cade got up and walked towards the closet!   
My heart beat sped up as he opened the door and looked at me, but instead of getting outraged . . . . . . he smiled.  
“hello” Cade smiled charmingly at me.  
“hi” i waved my fingers at him nervously.  
“your not an assassin are you?” he asked me.  
“no” i replied.  
“okay then what may i ask are you doing in here?” Cade leaned his arm on the door of his closet and looked at me with warm eyes.  
“I've come to talk to you about some thing that concerns both of us” i told him, Cade nodded then went to sit on his bed.  
“what concerns both of us?” Cade scratched his cheek.  
“our arranged marriage” i said as i stepped out of the closet and stood in front of him.  
“ah you must be my Ella, well my father sure knows how to pick them” Cade bowed his head to me.  
“thank you, how long have you known about me?” i asked him.  
“not long, only a week ago did my father tell me about you, it's nice to put a face to the bride i would take down the isle” Cade sighed and closed his eyes briefly the he started to laugh.  
“for a second there i was worried you would be a Demoness, i have dated them before i wanted a girl of a different creature, i thought it might be nice change” i looked at Cade as he leaned his hands on his knees.  
“i must warn you some one might all ready have their eye on me” i smiled lightly.  
“oh really?” Cade said in a lightly surprised tone, he stood and walked to me.  
“is this person the same as the one who crashed the ball and stole you away?” Cade asked me, his eyes unreadable.  
“it might be” i smiled widely at the memory of our escape from D city.  
“and what would he do if you told him that i wanted to marry you anyway?” he mused.  
“he would defend his girl” Zane said as he stepped out of the balcony.  
I turned and walked over to him and Dramon who was the second to step out.  
“are you sure you want to go through with this arrangement?” Zane asked Cade.  
“maybe the girl is too much trouble than she is worth” Cade contemplated aloud.  
“but i should warn you in the deal that Demoness sent even if i say no Ella would go to my older brother” Cade warned us.  
“I'm really starting to hate that woman” i uttered under my breath.  
“okay then who's your brother?” Dramon sighed.  
“his name is Derek he lives in Lore city, he owns a museum of expensive jewels” Cade told us.  
“i just told my Father this was all too much trouble, now Ella's fate falls to Derek, unlike me he doesn't care if Ella doesn't want this or not, it will be all in his best interest” Cade explained, i rubbed the back of my neck.  
“can you give us his details?” i asked. Cade smiled warmly, he got up writ down all we needed to know.

We left D city and camped out by the hot springs, Dramon looked through his maps to pin point Lore city.  
“what is Lore city?” i asked Zane.  
“your kidding, you have never heard of Lore city?” Dramon choked.  
“it is the biggest city Immortals have ever built” Zane replied.  
“Lore city isn't too far from here, with the quickest rout we should be there by under a week” Dramon promised, Dramon looked through Derek's details.  
“will Trick bother us any more?” i whispered to Zane.  
“no he will never come near us again i scared him off” Zane promised me, i sat down with Zane while he explained more about Lore city.  
“you know this Lore city is starting to jog my memory” i frowned.  
“where do you remember it from?” Dramon asked.  
“i think my dad was born there” i told him.  
“really?” Dramon raised an eye brow.  
“i remember him telling me once, my dad loved to steal their jewels and expensive art work” i told him.  
“he is more a thief than a killer” Zane took off his waist coat and placed it neatly on his suit case.  
Dramon went off to bathe leaving me alone with Zane.  
“it seems Cade is nicer than we thought” i smiled.  
“i guess so” Zane agreed.  
“what is your dad like?” i turned to Zane.  
“he is a good man” Zane smiled at a far off memory.

The night was peaceful and warm as we all went to sleep and i couldn't help but feel happy i had such good friends.  
We started off early in the morning, we covered much ground.   
Dramon warned us that the wolves and Demons could be not too far behind us.  
We came to the Fairy town Zane told me about, we set up camp there, Zane went into town to get supplies and information about Sabatta. Once he came back he told us Sabatta might be heading to Lore city to tell his son of his new bride.  
“how do you know all of this?” i asked him.  
“it just so happens that Sabatta's cousin lives here and despises him by all accounts” Zane informed me with a sly smile.

We headed off shortly after a good nights sleep, Dramon stopped us abruptly at a crystal clear lake.  
“what's wrong?” i asked Dramon, before he could even utter a word, i was scooped up by Trick.  
“my love i have missed you so . .” Zane cut him off as he whacked his cane across his face, he dropped me and i landed on my back side.  
“ouch” i mumbled, i stood and rubbed my back side.  
“you have to be kidding me, are you serious? or are you just plain stupid?” i growled at Trick, my temper finally flowing out.  
“he must be stupid or bored” Dramon muttered as he shook his head.  
“i thought you gave up on me” i sighed.  
“of course not i love you” Trick told me.  
“don't be silly you don't love me, you don't know me, just give up and go home before you really get hurt, your only half Immortal for gods sake you can't heal like full Immortals can, we have been just lucky for now thats why we haven't been badly hurt” i informed him.  
“i will never give up” Trick insisted.  
“Zane will hurt you, i don't want you to get hurt to learn your lesson but if that has to be the only way so be it” i glared at Trick.  
“i can take Zane!, he doesn't deserve you, i deserve you” Trick wailed.  
“now I'm getting bored of you” Zane gave me his coat and aimed his cane at Trick.  
“try not to kill him” i held his arm softly before he attack him.  
“Ella?” Zane turned to me.  
“teach him a lesson if you must but don't break your cane” Zane glanced at his cane then looked at me.  
“Ella, i care for it as much as you” Zane chucked my chin then went into a fight with Trick.

Dramon and i filled our canteens while we waited for Zane to scare off Trick.  
Dramon threw a knife at Trick's sleeve pinning him to the tree as Zane punched his face.  
“thank you for saving me” i spoke softly, Dramon ruffled my hair and smiled at me.  
“no problem” Dramon hungrily drank from his canteen.  
“how long do you think the fight will last?” i asked Dramon.  
“in less than the next five minutes” Dramon chuckled.  
“how do you know that?” i raised a eye brow to him.  
“because i have all ready finished” Zane said and sat next to me.  
There were scattered scratch marks across Zane's left cheek and a small scratch on his nose.  
“i made him vow never to come near you again” Zane smiled at me warmly.  
“what did you do to make him promise that?” Dramon asked.  
“i twisted his arm behind his back, i wish i thought of that before seems to be his weakness” Zane mused.  
“did that hurt?” i asked looking at the scratches.  
“i can barely feel them” Zane reassured me once he touched his face to confirm he had in fact got scratches.  
I looked up at the sun behind the clouds as a cool breeze brushed across my skin, Zane took a sip from his canteen then brushed the hair out of his face.  
“how long do you think it will take for the wolves to catch up to us?” i asked Dramon.  
“it shouldn't take too long they seem to be trained, trained poorly but still trained” we all rested for a bit by the stream, i tilted my face up to the sky to enjoy the warm sunshine.  
“do you think Derek will be co-operative?” i asked with a glimmer of hope in my tone.  
“I'm sorry to say no, by what Cade told us, i very much doubt he will let go easily” Zane brushed a lock of hair out of my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been three days since we set off to Lore city and so far it has been peaceful, i knelt down by a stream that led into a big lake.  
I just finished filling up the last canteen when i started to hear growling.   
“oh come on” i groaned aloud.  
I turned to see one of the Demon's wolves snarling at me, before i could defend my self it pounced knocking me into the lake.  
The wolf pressed it's paws on my shoulder's pushing my head under the water, i held my breath, i reached for a sharp rock and whacked it against the wolves head sending it yelping away. I sat up quickly and gasped for air.  
I picked up my knife and stabbed the wolf with it, blood splattered against my arm and droplets hit my face, the wolf struggled then went limp. Once it was dead i picked up the canteens and headed back to camp where another Demon stood with two wolves.  
“the wolves will keep coming if you don't hand over the girl” the Demon snarled.   
I picked up our frying pan and threw it at the Demons head, a loud echo of the collision to the head rang out as the Demon was sent to the ground.  
“Ella” Zane gasped at my wet and messy image then appeared at my side, Dramon took care of the wolves and the Demon while Zane took me back to the lake and washed off the dirt and blood off my face.  
“does anything hurt?” Zane asked in his soothing voice.  
“i don't think so” i shook my head.  
I looked up at him and my heart just turned warm for him, he has to be the sweetest person i have ever met, maybe I'm one of the lucky ones that find their mate early in life. At least i wouldn't have to worry about waiting hundreds of years to find my perfect mate and Zane is as perfect as they come.  
“what's wrong?” Zane asked once he saw i went all still and was staring at him, he raised his hand to check my head but i stopped it with mine.  
“Ella?” Zane wore a worried look on his face.  
“just hold still” i told him and leaned in, i brushed my lips across his and kissed him very softly, my heart was pounding in my chest, I'm surprised he couldn't hear it. After what felt like forever in warmth he pulled away slowly.  
“what was that for?” he breathed.  
“i wanted to have my first kiss with you” i spoke softly, Zane cupped my cheek and kissed me again this time my arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to me.  
Once we both finally pulled away Zane kissed my nose and smiled at me.  
“I'm not quite sure what to say” i said shyly.  
“that's okay” Zane took my hand and walked me back to camp.  
Dramon was putting his knifes away once we got back.  
“we have to move on now” Dramon told us, we packed and walked off.  
“it shouldn't take too long to get into Lore city and find where Derek is” Zane whispered to me, the sun was setting as we made camp on a hill that over looked a beautifully lit city.  
“there it is, Lore city and that big blue building, that's Derek's museum” Zane said pointing at a huge building with big beautiful tree's all around it.  
“so how are we going to do this?” i asked Zane.  
“well Derek has not met you before so if we go in as if we are there to see the jewels he should not be any none the wiser, unless Sabatta is there and shown him a photo of you . . . . . . we will work some thing out” Zane promised me, i kissed his cheek softly.  
“thank you for going through all this trouble for me” Zane chuckled at me.  
“thank you for accepting my help i do not think i could of slept knowing the danger you are in and i couldn't help you” i looked down and smiled.  
“i better get to sleep” i spoke softly so i wouldn't wake up Dramon.  
“okay sweet dreams Ella” Zane brushed a lock of hair out of my face.  
“sweet dreams Zane” i laid down and relaxed until my breathing came steady and even, i felt Zane's protective arm drape over my waist.   
I smiled lightly as i fell peacefully into sleep knowing i was perfectly safe in his strong arms.

We walked through the cities streets late on evening, i could see Derek's museum much clearly now. It was beautiful, he must be so proud of what he has accomplished.  
I looked at my reflection in a shop window, i was wearing a black cotton top with Grey jeans, black shoes, big black sunglasses and a hat, all of which Dramon picked out.  
“how are you feeling Ella?” Zane asked me.  
“i feel a bit silly pretending not to be me” i smiled shyly.  
“you look adorable” Zane smiled kindly at me.  
“okay lets go, Dramon is positioned on the roof just in case something happens, i will be with you” Zane walked in with me, Zane was dressed smartly as always.  
The inside was high ceilings, marble floor's, glass cases filled with the most expensive looking diamonds i have ever seen and there was light music in the air of some one playing the piano.  
The museum positively dripped with elegance and grace, we walked around looking at the jewels while my mind was jittering.  
“this place is beautiful” i breathed.  
“Derek did a wonderful job” Zane agreed.  
“where do you think he is?” i asked in hushed tones, Zane placed his hand on my shoulder as he looked at a gleaming diamond.  
“well the information Dramon gathered up on him says he comes here almost every night, he thinks if any one is going to steal from him he would prefer it to be right under his nose” Zane informed me.  
“do we even know what he looks like?” i turned to Zane.  
“Dramon was able to get a picture of him, there he is” Zane nodded behind me, i turned to see a very handsome looking person in a dark blue suit, blond hair, blue eyes, he didn't look so bad.  
I turned back to the glass case and took a deep breath.  
“is he dangerous?” i whispered.  
“very” Zane replied.  
“i hope you two are enjoying my museum” Derek spoke, i turned to see he was standing right next to me.  
Derek looked at me in a odd way, probably because i was wearing sunglasses inside when its dark outside.  
“my sister has sensitive eyes” Zane explained.  
“oh i hope i wasn't being rude, there is no need to explain my mother used to have the same condition” Derek bowed his head to me.  
“and what do i owe this pleasure of such a beautiful lady being in my museum?” Derek took my hand and kissed it.  
“we are here to talk to you” Zane said getting straight to the point.  
“oh and how may i help you both?” Derek dropped my hand, his eyes gleamed obviously thinking we were here to give him a large sum of money to have some of his jewels.  
“has Sabatta contacted you recently?” i asked Derek.  
“yes as a matter of fact he has, do you know my Father?” Derek asked me.  
“only briefly” i replied.  
“who are you?” Derek asked me, he looked at me with his big blue eyes.  
“my name is Ella” i told him, Derek stood up straight, well straighter.  
“ah so your the little girl who was able to get past my Father's guards, outwit my Father and convince Cade to let you go, i must say Ella that is impressive for a girl your age to accomplish” Derek chuckled.  
“i could say the same to you about your business here” i looked him in the eyes.  
“thank you it took me some time to make my dream come true but here i am” he explained while i took off my sunglasses.  
“now back to business what can i do for you?” Derek asked me.  
“first i want to know if you are serious about the arrangement your Father made?” i asked Derek firmly.  
“my Father came two days ago telling me about the change of the arrangement and that it fell to me now and now that i have seen you i think you are worth the battle i think i will in fact keep you. Cade has always been the lazy sibling, but i on the other hand relish a good challenge” Derek smiled showing his blinding white teeth that made my skin crawl.

Suddenly all the lights went out, even with our Immortal sense of sight it was still hard to see.  
“who did you bring with you?” Derek snapped at me.  
“only Dramon but be wouldn't do this” i told him.  
“Derek you are such a fool leaving the snow jewel unprotected” a familiar voice echoed.  
“dad!” i gasped happily.  
“dad?!” both Derek and Zane faced me.  
“who are you show your self” Derek growled.  
The lights came back on again to show a good looking man in a black shirt, black jeans and a black coat, his cat ears and tail were both Grey, he was holding a light blue Jewel in his hand.  
“hi dad” my smile beamed at him.  
“pumpkin, come and give your old dad a hug” my dad smiled brightly at me, i ran up to him and hugged him.  
“it's so good to see you, i went to the old hags house to see you but she told me she kicked you out” my dad ruffled my hair.  
“where have you been?” my dad asked me.  
“i have been traveling with friends” i told him, dad smiled down at me warmly.  
“Larance put back my jewel!” Derek growled dangerously interupting our converstion.  
“it's your own damn fault for leaving it unprotected” my dad snorted.  
“now pumpkin i must go but i will catch up with you real soon” my dad shot out in a blur with the priceless jewel in hand.  
“do you still think she is still worth the battle?” Zane asked Derek.  
“oh i am not giving up that easily and i will get my jewel back” Derek said confidently.  
“your wrong you will never get it back not while it is still in my dad's hands” i told Derek.  
“you underestimate me, you can run off with the Feline for now but i will soon be on your pretty tail, it's a promise” Derek told me then went after his guards to try and find my dad.  
Dramon appeared beside me a raised a eye brow at me.  
“so that's your dad” Dramon said.  
“he will come see me soon, but the bad news is Derek won't give up as easily as Cade did” i told him, Dramon patted my shoulder.  
“it's okay we will make him give in” Dramon assured me.

We went back to the hill over looking Lore city to try and figure out our next move.  
“Derek is just as insistent on this as Sabatta is” Zane shook his head.  
“what are we going to do?” Dramon asked aloud.  
“well Derek wants that jewel back why don't we ask my dad for it to bargain with him, he looked pretty angry about losing it” i offered.  
“that just might work” Dramon smiled at me.  
“how will we find your dad?” Dramon asked me.  
“he will come to us soon” i promised them.

The next morning we ate and washed, i stood on the hill and looked at the city.  
“good morning pumpkin” my dad said behind me, i smiled and sat down with him.  
“how have you been kitten?” dad asked me, he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
“I've been good and you?” i looked up at him with warm eyes.  
“business as usual” dad yawned.  
“i need to ask you for a favor” Dramon and Zane sat down near me.  
“oh, what can i do for you?” dad faced me.  
“okay that Mrs Sharp agreed with a Demon named Sabatta that i will marry one of his son's one of them has backed out but Derek wont so can i have that jewel you stole from him to bargain with him?” i asked my dad, dad paused for a second.  
“i think that can be arranged but you do know i am going to steal it right back after he gets it” dad told me.  
“i know” i smiled at him.  
“i will bring it to you, right now it's with your mum” dad smiled at me.  
“mum's here too” i smiled brightly.  
“yea I'll bring her round to you as well as the jewel” dad ruffled my hair, took a deep breath then left to go find mum.  
“when was the last time you saw your dad?” Zane asked me.  
“a year ago” i hugged Zane, he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day i hugged my mum while Zane and Dramon made small talk.  
“how have you been?” mum asked me.  
“I've been fine” i smiled up at her.  
“okay then lets get to business before Derek tracks us down” dad announced, he took out the ice jewel and gave it to Zane.  
“take good care of that” my dad told him.  
“i will” Zane promised.  
“I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we have to make plans” my mum said smiling at us all.  
“that's okay” i hugged mum then i wrapped my arms around my dad.  
“see you around pumpkin” dad told me then left with my mum.  
“your dads a very nice man” Dramon smiled at me.  
“and so cunning” i shook my head, Dramon and Zane frowned at me.  
“I'll tell you later lets contact Derek” i told them.

We sent a message to Derek telling him to meet us at the park, we stood by the water fountain and waited and sure enough Derek came.  
“hello Ella” Derek said pleasantly to me.  
“hello Derek” i replied.  
“i want to make a deal” i told him.  
“oh really do go on” Derek leaned against a lamp post and looked at me.  
“i understand that doing what your dad says is important but he can't always be right, if you will let the agreement go i will give you the ice jewel” i told him.  
“hmmmmm i do want that jewel back it's one of the most expensive jewels i have ever collected” Derek nodded.  
“okay deal, if you bring me the ice jewel i will give you your freedom” Derek shook my hand on it.  
Zane walked up to Derek and showed him the ice jewel, Derek picked it up and looked at it closely under the lamp.  
“do you think i am a moron?” Derek asked us.  
“what's wrong?” Zane asked him.  
“this is a fake, a poorly made fake but a fake none the less” Derek threw it on the floor and it shattered, Zane and Dramon stared in shock.  
“i know it's a fake, my dad would never give me a real one” i snorted.  
“Ella?” Zane mumbled as he looked at me.  
“but he did underestimate me enough to have the real ice jewel on him, so i made a switch as well” i took out the real ice jewel.  
“my dad is the second best thief in all the Immortal lands, i have learned a lot from him” i gave Derek the real jewel, Derek smiled bright at both me and the ice jewel.  
“well well i am impressed” Derek chuckled then put the jewel in his coat pocket.  
“you and i would make a perfect team” Derek smiled down at me.  
“I'm sure we would” i smiled nervously at him not liking his smile one bit.  
“and that I'm sad to say i must take back my offer i am still going to marry you and you and i will run my museum perfectly” Derek grinned.  
“we thought you was going to say that” i sighed sadly and stepped back as Dramon took out a sword and Zane took out his cane.  
“what?” Derek stepped back.  
“was our acting good?” Dramon asked Derek.  
“you fool, like we all didn't know what Ella's father was up to or the fact you would back out of the deal, that's why we came up with this plan” Zane shook his head.  
I sat down on the bench and picked up one of the chunks from the fake jewel.  
I waited for the fight to be over as i watched i saw Derek put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
“you think i would come alone, now who's the fool?” Derek snorted, two of the guards from Derek's museum stepped out behind the tree's.  
“you coward you didn't come alone?” Dramon sneered.  
“well Ella didn't come alone” Derek replied.  
“Ella you can either give up with this adorable little fight or i can order my guards to rip your friends to shred's” Derek offered.  
“if Sabatta's men couldn't kill them what makes you think they can?” i asked him.   
Derek smiled and the clicked his finger's, on that command we was surrounded by guards.  
“do not worry Ella even though he has more men we will still win” Zane said confidently.  
“no deal” i told Derek, Derek smiled then chuckled.  
“i was hoping you would say that” Derek clicked his finger's once more.  
All of the guards attacked at once, Derek walked through the fighting crowd to me.  
“that's it I've had enough” i raised my hand and slapped him around the face. Once Derek raised his face again there was four little scratch marks on his cheek i looked down to my hand to see my claws were out.  
Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd, i punched him in the cheek but he wouldn't let go of me.  
“Let go of her!” Zane's voice rang in my ear's, Derek turned to see every single one of his guards was on the floor barely able to move from their injuries.  
I looked over at Dramon and we was still punching one of the guards in the face.  
“you want her Zane go get her” Derek in a blinding speed attached a cuff to my wrist and fired his gun at the the top of a tall building. It was only then i noticed the rope flying in the air was attached to the cuff, i gasped as i was flung in to the air, what Derek shot looked like a metal claw and it was dug deep in to the building wall.  
I looked down but because i was so far up i could just about see Derek and Zane fighting ruthlessly.   
I then turned my attention towards escaping, i looked at the cuff then looked at the metal claw.   
I started to climb to the roof which wasn't far away, once i got on the roof i set to the task of setting myself free.  
Once i was free i rubbed my wrist then looked down to see how Zane was doing, but he wasn't there only the guards on the floor.  
I went back to the park but Dramon and Zane were gone.  
Derek wiped his sword clean with a piece of cloth and looked down at his guards.  
“where's Zane and Dramon?” i asked him, Derek smirked and looked at me.  
“both of them are gone” my face paled as i felt the blood rush from my face.  
“you killed them” my cat eyes turned into slits. I scratched his cheek and started to claw ruthlessly at his face, with a flick of his wrist i was unconscious.

I woke up in Sabatta's house, i curled up on a sofa in a cream painted room.  
I touched my lips remembering the last kiss Zane gave me and i remembered the last laugh i heard from Dramon. Sabatta ordered guards at the door of my room so i wouldn't escape again.  
Yet another party was planned for tonight but this time Zane won't save me, Dramon won't save me.  
I choked in sorrow wondering who's blood Derek was wiping off his sword, Dramon's? Or Zane's?  
The women yet again got me dressed and brought me to the ball room, Sabatta smiled at me.  
“ah my daughter in law” his smile dropped as i took out a knife and pressed it against his throat, luckily for me no one was in the ball room at the moment.  
“you could of let me go and saved your self the trouble, you killed two people who mattered most to me” my voice cracked.  
“just calm down” Sabatta said calmly, quickly i hit his head on the wall knocking him out, i then went over to the balcony that over looked his garden's.  
I made a run for it, i kicked off my high heels and started to run, i could hear the alarms go off all over the property, i reached the gate at the bottom of the garden, Cade was standing next to it.  
“I'm so sorry for what Derek did, there is nothing i can do to bring them back but . . . . .” Cade trailed off, he gave me Zane's cane and Dramon's knife, i smiled lightly and strapped the knife to my waist and held Zane's cane. I held back my tears how i had the power to do that i will never know.  
“i found them in my fathers room” Cade explained.  
Cade then gave me a note pad and told me to open it once i had escaped.  
I swiftly escaped the city and went to the Fairy town we planned to go to, i sat on a bench and opened the note pad, it showed an address.   
I sighed and went to the address, it was addressed to a place just out of Lore city. 

I walked under the tree the address told me to go to, my heart stopped and tears ran down my face, it was the tomb stone of Dramon and Zane, i sat next to it and cried my eyes out.  
“sunshine you are my sunshine,   
you make me happy when skies are grey,   
you never know dear how much i love you so don't take my sunshine away” i sang over and over as i cried. That was the song i used to sing to my self when i was little when i was sad.  
I looked at Zane's cane and hugged it to my body, i flicked through the note pad and it all so showed another address which was a not never far from here, I sighed sorrowfully and went to the next address as i approached i started to hear a voice.  
“sunshine you are my sunshine,   
you make me happy when skies are grey,   
you never know dear how much i love you so don't take my sunshine away” a familiar voice sang, my heart stopped beating as i looked at Dramon and Zane sitting by a tomb stone that said my name.  
“oh Ella” Dramon rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at the dirt.  
“the next time i see Derek i am going to kill him” Zane promised, his voice didn't have it's normal sparkle it was dull and dead, it was heartbreakingly painful to listen to.  
“you say the sweetest things” i chocked on my tears, Zane and Dramon shot up.  
“Ella” Zane breathed, i ran into his arms and hugged him, Zane kissed the top of my head, i then hugged Dramon and he held me tightly.  
I gave them back the cane and the knife, we all sat together, Zane draped his arm over my shoulder and relaxed.  
“i wondered where my cane went” Zane kissed the top of my head.  
“how did you know we was here?” Dramon asked me, he wiped the sweat from his brow as i passed him the notepad and explained what happened after the fight.  
“Cade helped you and Derek kidnapped you” Dramon sighed and shook his head.  
“how did you get that bruise on the side of your head?” Zane asked and brushed the hair from my face.  
“Derek knocked me out” i told him.  
“well then i will just have to repay him for that now won't i” Zane pressed his cheek against the top of my head.  
“at first i really wanted to go through all the options before we resorted to fighting but i think it's settled, we have to deal with Derek now, Sabatta has only two son's, Cade dropped out and Derek won't back down” i told them.  
“okay tomorrow we will go find them but for now lets just rest, it's been a very overwhelming day” Zane yawned, Dramon cooked us meat chunks of sticks, god how i missed his cooking!   
Then we made up our blankets then fell asleep, Dramon sleeping on my left and Zane on my right, i have never felt safer than with those two wonderful people.  
Zane draped his arm over my waist, i held onto his finger's as i slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We looked up at Sabatta's spectacular house, Dramon gave me a knife of my own and Zane wielded his cane the way he always does.  
“it looks nice from the outside” i commented.  
“so how are we going to do this?” i asked them.  
“most of Sabatta's guards are out looking for you so he will be weakly protected, lets go through the front door” Zane smiled at me.  
“I'll go through the back door and take out the guards from there” Dramon told me, he patted my shoulder then left to set our plan in motion.  
Zane and i walked to the front door entrance with a swift broke the lock on the door. We walked through the corridors, taking out the guards we saw, we made it to Sabatta's bedroom which Zane made one of the guards tell us he would be in.  
We walked into his room to see Sabatta at his desk writing a letter, he didn't look happy at all.  
“hello Sabatta” Zane greeted.  
Sabatta looked up and frowned at Zane then he took out his note book and flicked through it, he frowned again and looked back at Zane.  
“wasn't you supposed to be killed a few days ago?” Sabatta asked him.  
“yes” Zane replied.  
“oh, well okay, back to business then what can i do for you?” Sabatta sat up and leaned back in his chair.  
“you will burn the written agreement about Ella or i will kill your son Derek and then i will kill you” Zane warned him.  
After a pause about what to do Sabatta shook his head.  
“no” Sabatta said simply.  
“Ella please step out side i do not wish you to see me kill some one in this manner” Zane spoke to me, i kissed his cheek and went out side the room and shut the door.  
A few minutes passed while i waited i looked out of the window that over looked the front of the house.  
Zane stepped out of the room and pulled on his white gloves.  
“lets go find Derek” Zane took my hand and we searched the grounds, Derek was out side in the gardens.  
“Derek give up now do not you think your family has took this far enough and all over a arranged marriage, this is getting ridiculous” Zane shook his head at Derek.  
“where is my father?” Derek asked Zane.  
“he is exactly where i left him” Zane's voice was as cold as ice.  
“you killed him didn't you?” Derek's face was a mixture of anger, hate and sadness.

Derek lunged at Zane and they fought each other ruthlessly, Derek ordered his guards not to touch us that he would finish us off himself.  
“son put the sword down” a voice spoke, Derek turned to see Sabatta standing there in front of him.  
“but . . . . .” Derek trailed off and turned to Zane.  
“how does it feel even for a brief moment that some one you love died?” Zane asked Derek.  
“we surrender” Sabatta told me, i nodded then took Zane's hand.   
I left D city with both Dramon and Zane.

We rested by a peaceful stream, i leaned my head against Zane's shoulder.  
“what now?” i asked Zane.  
“now we shall go on a date as i promised myself we would” Zane kissed the top of my head and we began to fall asleep.  
We decided to visit a beautiful town known for it's romantic atmosphere and beautiful views.  
“Ella will you take a walk with me?” Zane asked me, his eyes was misted with worry and another emotion i couldn't put my finger on.  
“okay” i smiled up at him.   
Zane took me to a hill that over looked a bunch of willow trees, under each one of them sat couples enjoying picnics.  
“the reason you and i met was because you had a problem, now we have fixed that problem you are no longer bound to me as you once were if you want to return to your life you can, me and Dramon will drop you off” Zane spoke, there was no warmth in his voice.  
“oh” disappointment echoed from my voice.  
“you don't want me to travel with you no more?” i asked him.  
“Ella it was rash of me to decide for you last night” Zane told me.  
“Zane i want to keep traveling with you but if you want to let me go i will understand, i will be hurt . . . . . . . but i will understand” i sighed.  
“no i do not want to let you go i feel like i must keep you close to me by any cost but that would be selfish” Zane's voice sounded so painful, i linked my fingers with his.  
“i want to keep traveling with you Zane, i find you so amazing, your so mature and intelligent, every word that comes out of your mouth drips with elegant grace and you take me to wonderful places” i confessed.  
“Ella” Zane breathed, he leaned in and kissed me softly, i pulled away moments later and took a deep breath.  
“i was hoping you would stay just in case you did i have made a reservation for a table at a beautiful restaurant” Zane whispered in my left ear, i hugged him tightly to me and sighed happily.  
“i am so happy i found you” i told him.  
“actually i found you” Zane corrected me, he stroked my hair as we just stood still enjoying one another's embrace.  
“thank you for saving me so many times” i thanked Zane.  
“your very welcome miss Ella, but it was a pleasure to save your Feline backside” Zane spoke in a wicked tone.  
I closed my eyes and smiled.  
“your the best” i sighed happily.  
“why thank you” Zane gave me a tight hug then let go.

Later on that afternoon, i bathed and brushed my hair and got changed into black jeans and a white top. I didn't have anything as refined as Zane's clothes so this would just have to do, Zane walked me to a beautiful restaurant. The walls on the inside was midnight blue and there was a water fountain in the middle of the restaurant.  
“i wish i had something beautiful to wear to a place like this” i wished out loud.  
“you look lovely” Zane promised me.   
The host showed us to our table. Our table was a dark wooden table with a dark blue table cloth on it, a black rose in a little vase in the middle of the table and wine glasses that was full with apple juice.  
“my favorite” i smiled at him and sipped my drink.  
“where's Dramon?” i asked as i admired the view of the fountain.  
“we saw a Fairy that took his fancy” Zane smiled at me.  
“well he deserves it after all this mess with Sabatta” i nodded, i hoped Dramon was happy.  
“tell me what were you like before we ever met?” Zane asked me, he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.  
“well i was a very quiet person, i kept to myself but not much different from i am now” i said.  
“oh any good friends?” Zane sipped his drink.  
“no not really i didn't make friends that easily” i confided in him.  
“i find that hard to believe, you have a very lovable personality” Zane linked his finger's with mine.  
“what about you?” i asked.  
“me and Dramon met when i was in a town. Dramon was in a fight with a big gang of Vampires and i helped him out in the fight, we were good friends from then on” Zane kissed my hand then looked at me over my knuckles.  
“tell me more about you” Zane kissed my hand again.  
“there isn't much to tell” i smiled shyly at him.  
“I'm sure that's not true” Zane protested.  
“may i take your order?” the waiter asked us.  
“I'm paying get what ever you like” Zane smiled at me, i ordered the spicy chicken special and so did Zane.  
“okay lets start with something simple what was your first job?” Zane asked.  
“i was a maid for a rich families house” i told Zane.  
“oh that must have been a good job” Zane smiled brightly at me.  
“well it was good while it lasted” i smiled weakly at him, Zane's eyes darkened for a second.  
“what do you mean?” Zane asked giving me a adorably confused look on his face.  
“well i was cleaning a bedroom and the son of the house developed a crush on me, i didn't want to date him for two reason's one i worked for him so that would be weird” i explained.  
“understandable, you would not want to put your job at risk” Zane nodded.  
“what was the second reason?” Zane asked me.  
“the second reason is the fact that he was cruel to every one, he was a nasty spoiled brat, he never had a kind word for anyone” Zane stroked my hand and listened carefully.  
“once i told him i couldn't be with him, he made it look like he was okay with it then he put one of his mother's most expensive necklaces in my bag and blamed me for it and the fact that both my parents are thieves doesn't make the scene any prettier” i smiled at Zane. Zane was far from happy.  
“where is this spineless slug of an Immortal?” Zane asked me in a dangerously low tone.  
“Zane it's okay, besides i think he got his comeuppance, i heard he got rip to shreds by a gang of Scales, it was a very bloody scene” i told Zane. 

Once we finished dinner Zane insisted on treating me to dessert.  
“pick which ever you like and how many you like, it will be interesting to find out what you enjoy” Zane smiled kindly at me.  
I ordered the ginger bread with the vanilla ice cream and Zane ordered a fruit sorbet.  
“ginger bread, you have a taste for it do you?” Zane asked me.  
“well yea it's my favorite” i smiled up at him in a familiar way.  
“i couldn't quite place the smell now i know, every morning you always smelled of ginger and lime” he told me.  
“oh it must be the body wash i use” we ate our dessert then Zane paid and walked me through the town square.  
“you look lovely under moonlight” Zane spoke charmingly, i looked up to see the moon was behind the clouds.  
“the moon is hidden, it's just the street lamp” i smiled widely at him.  
“i noticed but i thought moonlight was far more romantic than saying you look lovely under the street lamp light” Zane chuckled at me, at that i had to laugh.  
“i happen to like street lamp light” i said playfully.  
“oh really well i must take you walking in towns more often” we walked around then went back to camp, Dramon i guessed was still out on his date because he was not back yet.  
“i had a lovely time with you tonight” i smiled shyly.  
“i had a lovely time too” Zane took my hand and kissed it softly.  
“would it be to forward of me to request a kiss on the first date?” Zane asked me.  
“oh your so funny” i smiled and kissed him firmly on his kissable lips, Zane brushed his hand at the back of my neck as he pulled away.  
“that was an amazing kiss” Zane complimented.  
“thank you and i do think it's okay to kiss on the first date when we know each other so well” i told him.  
“i better get to sleep” i smiled up at him.  
“sweet dreams Ella” he wished as i walked off, i stopped and looked at him over my shoulder.  
“oh and i think you look lovely by street lamp too” i smiled and went off to sleep, as i walked away i could hear Zane laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dramon had a big grin on his face while be polished his knifes.  
“i see your date went well last night” i commented on Dramon's glow that lit up his face.  
“does it show that badly?” Dramon smiled sheepishly.  
“you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth” i chuckled.  
“well she is a really nice girl” Dramon smiled brightly.  
“oh and what is this girl's name?” i asked him.  
“her my name is Layla, she is a certain type of fairy, I'm not quite sure, i taught her how to throw a knife, she has a very good aim for a beginner” Dramon told me.  
“she sounds great and she makes you happy so that's a bonus” Dramon nodded.  
“when will you see her next?” i asked, i tied my hair up then i made sure the fur on my tail was smooth.  
“i think i might take her to the lake, she loves lakes ever since she went to them as a kid” Dramon went off to comb his hair.  
“i see Dramon is happy, i think it might be love a first sight” Zane sat next to me.  
“you believe in love at first sight?” i asked him.  
“i think it happens to certain people but not every one, some people need a little more than a look to see if they truly belong together” Zane smiled at me.  
“what about me did you need more than a look?” i asked Zane, he took my hand and kissed it.  
“i knew instantly you turned around and showed your adorable face to me, i felt like i would fight anybody to hold you in my arms and protect you from anyone, it was pure luck for me you needed saving” Zane sipped his drink.  
“you know i would of talked to you and dated you even if i didn't have a Demon problem, it would be an honor” i smiled up at him.  
“i have a gift for you” Zane told me and took out a delicate silver chain with a carved picture of a cats eye on the silver medallion attached to it.  
“it's lovely” i commented.  
Zane placed it around my neck then leaned back to have a better look at me.  
“perfect” he smiled at what he saw, i kissed him on the cheek happily.  
“thank you Zane” i wrapped my arms around him and cuddled up to him, his arms curled around me.  
“can i please take a cat nap right here?” i asked as i nuzzled his chest.  
“you may sleep where ever you like” Zane kissed my head and stroked my hair.  
“sunshine you are my sunshine,   
you make me happy when skies are Grey,   
you never know dear how much i love you so don't take my sunshine away” Zane sang softly.  
“that's my favorite song” i mumbled as i listened to his steady heart beat.  
“mine to” Zane laid up against a tree and closed his eyes as well.  
“Zane?” i asked him.  
“yes Ella” Zane replied.  
“can i have a kiss good night?” Zane's chest rumbled with soft laughter.  
“of course you can” Zane dipped his head down and captured my lips with his, he kissed my softly, my eyes fluttered closed, then held me closer to his chest and lulled me to sleep.  
“i will always be safe in your arms right?” i asked sleepily, Zane stroked my hair gently.  
“you will always be safe in my arms, i will not let anything happen to you” Zane promised me.  
Both Zane and i got jerked awake to the sound of wolves howling.  
“do you think Sabatta went back on his deal?” i frowned lightly at Zane.  
“i will go and check it out” Zane told me, gave me a quick kiss on my forehead then went off to check what the problem was, five minutes later Zane came back.  
“what was the problem?” i asked him.  
“just wolves howling, Sabatta kept his promise, they are not here for us” he told me. I heaved a big sigh of utter relief.  
“thank god” i gasped on my sigh.

That night i sat in a tree and looked up at the moon, a familiar type of perfume masked the air, i frowned trying to place the scent then it hit me, i slid down the tree and found Dramon and Zane scenting the air.  
“what is that smell?” Dramon asked.  
“it's my dad” i told them.  
“i knew i shouldn't of put so much of it on but lets face it i love the scent” my dad stepped out of the shadows.  
“okay pumpkin where is the ice jewel?” dad asked me.  
“you only just noticed it was a fake” i was shocked, maybe my dad was losing his talent for this line of work.  
“i was surprised when you didn't notice right away but i thought you found out then shrugged it off, you truly only just noticed” i shook my head in utter surprise.  
“i guess i am not as good as i used to be but please leave the games for nursery, where is the jewel?” my dad asked again.  
“i gave it back to Derek” i told him.  
“Derek?” my dad raised a eye brow.  
“yea the museum owner” i prompted.  
“Derek . . . ah Derek that spineless wimp, i will just have to pay him a visit” my dad rubbed the back of his neck.  
“i hear your problem with those Demons have past, what will you do now?” i looked up at my dad and sighed.  
“i am going to keep traveling with Dramon and Zane” i told him.  
“there is something that still doesn't fit quite right in my mind” Zane piped up.  
“oh and what is that?” my dad leaned against a tree.  
“you knew Ella was in so much trouble but why didn't you just give her the jewel and steal back off of Derek later?” Zane asked my dad.  
“i steal the priceless items i do not give them away for free even for my daughter, i will see you later on our next visit” my dad informed me then left.  
“just when i think i could not have less respect for that man, i surprise myself” Zane spoke dryly.  
“i know” i spoke very softly, i took a nice long bath in a pool of warm water then we traveled again, Zane told me he received a message from some one telling him to bring me to a city.  
“who was the message from?” i asked him.  
“a man with elegant hand writing who calls him self Mr Ember wants to talk to you, luckily enough the man is just in the next city lady luck is in our favor” Zane smiled charmingly at me.

After a trip to the city Mr Ember told us to go to, we arrived at his office, his building was big and beautiful. We waited in the waiting room, none of us knowing why i was asked to come here.  
After a ten minute wait Mr Ember called us into his office, Dramon leaned up against a wall, Zane sat on a sofa while i sat opposite Mr Ember and his desk.  
“Mr Ember why did you ask me to come here?” i asked him, Mr Ember took out a file and opened it in front of him.  
“you lived with a woman before you went traveling, is this correct?” Mr Ember asked me.  
“yes i lived with a Demon woman” i told him wearily.  
“so you still haven't been able to remember my first name” a familiar voice spoke behind me, i turned to see the old Demon lady standing there, Mrs sharp!  
“okay i don't understand something, all Immortals can't grow old but she can” Dramon spoke the same question that every one asked me once they saw her.  
“the answer is simple, she drinks a special kind of poison it gives her unique powers but it drag's her body to it's limit. She knew about the side affect when she started and all the dark magic she shoots about doesn't help either” i explained to Dramon.  
“i would like it if you called me by my name for once, my name is Eva” she told us.  
“i asked Mr Ember to bring you here, you ruined the agreement” Eva snapped at me.  
“an agreement that you forced on me” i snapped back.  
“you should learn to respect your elders” Eva snorted.  
“i only respect those who deserve it” i fired back at her.  
“why did you bring us here?” i asked her.  
“i want to know why you ruined the agreement” Eva sat back and then looked up at me, i was standing.  
“firstly i don't love him, secondly it is barbaric to make this arrangement with out my say so and thirdly if i marry i will choose who i want” i told her firmly.  
“if you married Cade you would have had the best of every thing” Eva sighed as if i was a annoying child.  
“i don't want it given to me, i want to earn everything i get and when i make a good life for my self i will cherish it because i earned it” i told her proudly.  
“you can't always get what you want” Eva tutted.  
“i can if i fight for it with everything i have” i replied.  
“you are impossible just like your mother” i rolled my eyes at that comment.  
“the only similarity we share is my hair color” i sighed already tried with the conversation.  
“oh you share a lot more than that, you both have no respect” she shook her head.  
“I'm growing tired of this conversation is this the only thing you wanted to talk about?” i yawned behind my hand.  
“no, i have another boy who is interested in marrying you now if you would . . .” i didn't hear the rest of what she said because i was all ready out of the door and walking to the exit with both Dramon and Zane right behind me.  
We all went to a fast food restaurant to relax.  
“that woman has got a nerve trying to set you up again” Zane shook his head.  
“it's okay i won't be speaking to her again” i promised with a smile.  
“does that woman even have a life besides trying to screw with you?” Dramon asked then took a big bite out of his burger.  
“i really don't know” i answered honestly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zane and i both sat on a bench watching the clouds in the big sky.  
For the last two days Zane has had a troubled look on his face, i have finally got him alone so i can ask him what's wrong, Dramon is out on a date with his Fairy girl which i asked him to do tonight so i could get Zane alone.  
“Zane has some thing been troubling you?” i asked.  
“yes . . . . . . i did not want you to worry but that is a foolish thing because this involves you, Ella before you and i met, i met a high tempered Scale girl named Sarah she was obsessed with me she wouldn't stop following me and was able to shake her off my trail but now she has found me again” Zane explained to me.  
“i did not want to tell you because we have just finished the business with Sabatta but i am afraid she has found out about you and me and she will not stop until your dead, i know this because she has attacked many girls who have came in contact with me. Even if i talk to them for a second and even if i am not attracted to them” Zane shook his head. Worry written all over his face.  
“your so cute” i smiled at him, Zane lifted his head, his cat ears twitched as he looked at me.  
“how so?” he asked in his normal intelligent voice.  
“because you spent so much time protecting me then you worry again when something else pops up, don't worry” i took his hand in mine and stroked his finger's.  
“you have spent so long protecting me please let me protect you, let me snap and claw at the person who wants to hurt me to get to you. you protected me against Trick, Sabatta, Derek and the packs of wolves that have come after me i want to protect you against Sarah” i kissed his lips softly, his hand held the back of my head.  
“you are a very understanding girl” Zane said in amazement.  
“thank you” i kissed his cheek good night then i went off to lay my head down.  
I laid down next to a tree and draped a blanket over my body, my body felt so tired and sleepy.  
My head felt so clear and some how bright.  
Zane came over to me and talked to me, half of which i didn't understand i was too tired.  
“Ella are you okay” Zane nudged me, i didn't move, my body felt like it was drained.  
“Ella?” Zane spoke again and opened my eye lid which took all the strength i possessed, he picked me up and carried me to Dramon.  
“what's wrong with Ella?” Dramon asked Zane.  
“she won't get up, this isn't just her being tired . . . .” Zane and Dramon mumbled on and on about some thing, then they started walking again.

I kept going in and out of consciousness, i didn't know what was going on.  
What felt like a few hour's of sleep later i woke up next to a stream my head laid on Zane's lap, Dramon was pouring bit of water in my mouth, i still felt drained of energy but a lot better than before.  
“why do i feel so weird?” i asked.   
“i think Sarah has given you a special kind of poison but we have got it out of your system” Zane explained to me.  
“we checked your canteen and it had traces of poison, it was a good thing you only drank a few drops any more and you would of died” Dramon told me, Dramon went off to clean out all the canteens.  
“Sarah will answer to me for endangering you like this, i knew she would attack but seeing you like that, you looked so pale, your breathing slowed down, your pulse slowed, i have never been more scared in my entire life” Zane spoke passionately, he looked like he saw a ghost.  
“i love you” i whispered to him.  
“i love you too” Zane smiled down at me.  
“Zane can i ask you something?” i asked him.  
“of course my sweet Ella” Zane stroked my hair.  
“once i get better can we go on another date?” i asked sweetly.  
“i would very much like that” Zane smiled down at me, Zane stroked my hair soothingly and lulled me into sleep.  
Once i was all better i asked Zane if we could take a walk down the river, Zane just smiled and told me it was a lovely idea.  
“have you ever been in love before?” i asked Zane.  
“no i believe you only truly love one person and that person is the one you are supposed to be with, i have never even been close before” Zane confessed.  
“you know many males won't admit that” i smiled at him.  
“i know, if some one has beliefs and does not speak them aloud they are a coward” Zane told me.  
“i believe in fate, i know it must sound like such a girl thing to say but i really do, i think there is one perfect person out there for every body, you just have to find them” i spoke truthfully.  
“i like the fact you told me that” Zane treated me to a brilliantly white smile.  
“i have never been in love before” i confessed.  
“it maybe selfish of me to say but i am glad to hear it” Zane held my hand.

We sat under a tree and Zane handed me a bottle of lemon and lime flavored water.  
“i think you once mentioned you liked this kind of drink” Zane drank his own drink.  
“yes i did but i just didn't know you have such a eye for detail” i kissed his cheek lovingly.  
“thank you” i spoke warmly then drank my drink.  
“you are very much welcome” Zane chuckled, Zane took my hand in his and kissed each of my finger's.  
“i love you Ella” Zane smiled and linked his fingers with me.  
“i love you too Zane” i smiled shyly at him.  
“now that you are all better let me treat you to some thing tasty” Zane took me to a little place to eat.

We sat at a table at the back and ordered a large basket of chips.  
“please let me pay” i said and reached for my purse, Zane tugged my hand away and laid it against his heart then cupped my cheek.  
“please Ella let me spoil you for one night” Zane spoke every so softly, my mind went into a haze and i nodded dumbly.  
Zane wrapped an arm around me and held me close to him, his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the candle in the middle of the table.  
He hand fed me chips, then licked his finger's once he fed me one.  
“now let me feed you” i smiled and put a chip to his lips, he opened his mouth and ate it, i licked my finger.  
“your so refined” i told him, Zane stroked my cheek softly and gazed at me.  
“oh” was all he said.  
“i feel like you should be in a palace some where not here with me” i confessed.  
“you do not wish for my company?” Zane raised a eye brow.  
“oh no, no ,no” i flung my self into his arms and wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't leave.  
“that's not what i meant, i just meant that you deserve better” Zane wrapped his arms around me.  
“hush i was only teasing, i am honoured to know you find the fact of me leaving so horrific and as for what you said it is i who does not deserve you” Zane kissed the top of my head.  
“what do you mean?” i asked and looked at him.  
“just you looking up at me like that makes me want to be a better person” Zane murmured.  
“but you are the best person i have ever met, you don't have any flaws, your perfect” i insisted, Zane chucked my chin.  
“i am flattered beyond belief but alas i am not perfect i am not as refined as i would of hoped” Zane breathed.  
“if you get any more refined you will be in Derek's museum” i spoke truthfully, Zane's eyes widened at my words.  
“Ella” was all he said, he swooped down and branded my lips with a kiss.  
“you have no idea how touched i am that you have said that” Zane stroked my cheek.  
“i will treat you like a princess tonight” Zane ordered me my favorite drink lemon and lime flavored water.  
“i love your long sunset hair” Zane murmured, his finger's tangled in my hair while i sipped my drink.  
“really?” i smiled up at him.  
“yes i adore your hair very much, not many girls keep their hair long, they think it's too much trouble taking care of it, but you seem to take care of it with the greatest of ease” Zane looked at my hair and stroked it.  
“it's not much trouble, i wash it, brush it and tie it up” i admitted.  
“Zane i need to talk to you about some thing” i faced him and looked up at him, his eyes were very dark this night.  
“talk to me about anything you wish” Zane held a lock of my hair and kissed it.  
“when should we expect the next attack from Sarah?” i asked him.  
“ah, well it shouldn't be too long, with in the next two days” Zane told me promptly.  
“okay i will be ready by then” i nodded, Zane pulled me close against his chest.  
“now relax my love” Zane began to kiss me, i wrapped my arms around him.  
“Zane what does Sarah look like?” i asked once i pulled away.  
“she's a brunette, blue eyes, always wears Grey, why?” Zane raised a eye brow at me.  
“because she followed us here and is waiting on the roof of this place” i informed him, Zane's cat eyes narrowed and his claws lengthened.  
“i didn't know if she was here for us thats why i didn't say anything” i told him in a hushed tone.  
“stay here Ella” Zane kissed my cheek warmly and then went out side for a few minutes then came back to me.  
“her scent is in the air but she is gone, she must of seen me coming” Zane held me close to him.  
“let me hold you for a while” Zane requested, i nodded and closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat and within seconds i fell asleep.  
I woke up to see i was in Zane's arms but we was back at camp.  
“shhhhhh my Ella everything is okay i will protect you” Zane promised, i nodded again then fell back to sleep.

The next day we updated Dramon with what was going on.  
“you two can't seem to catch a break can you” Dramon raised a eye brow at us.  
“first Derek, now Sarah does fate hate me or some thing” i groaned, Zane held me to him.  
“fate is harsh but i do not think it hates you” Zane assured me.  
“i will go meet with her and see if i can't get her to back off before she gets hurt” Zane kissed my hand and walked off to meet with her.  
Dramon and i both sat down and played a card game to pass the time.  
“so hows this girl you've been seeing?” i asked politely.  
“pretty good so far” Dramon told me with a smile.  
“i have met her sister, she's nice but she seems a little on edge, she has went through a bad break up” Dramon filled me in on his relationship with his girl.  
Zane came back a hour later and he was fuming with anger.  
“that wretch of a girl thinks she can play games with me” Zane snarled.  
“what did she say?” i asked him.  
“she said that she would kill you the next time she saw you” Zane told me.  
“well then the next time i see her i will remove her vocal cords with a rusty pair of hedge clippers” i smiled politely at him.  
“oh Ella so blood thirsty when need be” Zane chucked my chin gently.  
“i do try” i fluttered my eye lashes, Zane chuckled at me in delight.  
“can you two try and keep the hearts and flowers to a minimum around me?” Dramon asked us.  
“i promise it won't happen again” i promised with a smile.   
“of course i will break that promise” i said to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat with my back flat against a tree while i read a book Zane boasted about, i turned to the next page, page 49.  
Zane went off with Dramon to see if they could find anything to persuaded Sarah to leave us alone, i persuaded Zane that we didn't want to attack or kill until our hands were tied on the matter, i promised Zane a date in exchange for such kindness.  
“Hello Ella” Zane smiled at me as he returned.  
“did you get anything?” i asked, i placed a book mark on my page and shut the book.  
“sorry there is nothing i can do but my promised date still stands and because this is a date you are taking me on, make it worth my while” Zane winked and blew a kiss to me, i giggled like a school girl in love and shook my head.  
“i promise you will enjoy our date” i made a movement and crossed my heart.  
“i am going to take a bath in the hot spring” Zane rubbed his hands together while his eyes went all warm at the thought of relaxing, he tilted my chin and gazed at my face.  
“ah such beauty” Zane murmured then walked off leaving me blushing.  
“i think I'm gonna be sick” a girls voice spoke, i knew it was Sarah.  
“your late” i frowned at her lightly, Sarah looked at me in a odd way.  
“Late?” she asked.  
“i would of thought you would of gave me a personal attack ages ago” i told her.  
“i wanted to watch you first” Sarah informed me.  
“oh, okay then, may i ask is this going to be a personal attack?” i asked her.  
“It might” Sarah confessed.  
“well at least your honest” i got up and tied up my hair ready to defend myself if i needed to.  
“how long have you known Zane?” Sarah asked me.  
“a few weeks i think, why?” i raised a eye brow.  
“i have known him longer” Sarah snorted.  
“oh please don't act like a child and make this into a contest of who has known him longer cause that doesn't matter, it matters what Zane thinks about all this” i said sensibly.  
“that's my sensible Ella” Zane spoke, he stepped out of the tree's.  
“i thought you was going to take a bath?” i asked him.  
“i forgot my towel, it is not like me to forget things” Zane picked up a blue towel and put it over his shoulder.  
“Sarah what are you doing here?” Zane asked her, Sarah played with her hair as she walked up to him.  
“now that's going to make me be sick” i rolled my eyes at her childish ways.  
“i agree, Sarah leave now before i break your arms” Zane warned.  
“it's only me, your Sarah” Sarah battered her eye lashes.  
“Sarah stop behaving like a child” Zane snapped at her.  
“stop calling me that I'm not a child i am your age for gods sake” Sarah huffed.  
“you do not have to be old to be childish, your behavior is both childish and bothersome” Sarah looked up at Zane.  
“you don't mean that i know you don't want to break this girls heart but you have to know when to cut her loose” Sarah insisted.  
“I'm sorry i can't stand this any more” i shot forward and punched her into a tree knocking down the tree with her.  
Zane's jaw dropped at how i snapped.  
“you thieving ally cat” Sarah spat, that was the last straw.  
“thief” i growled and punched her again.  
Zane allowed me to fight her, but drew the line when Sarah raised her hand to hurt me, Zane zipped in and knocked her flying.  
“you stood up for me” i looked up to him in surprise.  
“of course i did” Zane smiled at me but seemed amused by my shock.  
“thank you” i said.  
“i like the idea of you protecting me” i couldn't help but grin at that, Zane wrapped his arms around me.  
“i am very glad to hear it” Zane rested his chin on the top of my head.  
“allow me to get rid of Sarah for now then i can go have a bath” Zane tapped my nose then walked off through the trees, i sat down and began to read the rest of the book, Dramon was still out on a date with his Fairy so i could spend these blissful hours in peace and quiet.

I walked around for a while enjoying the view and enjoying the calm breeze.  
“Ella!” Zane's voice ripped through the silence, his voice sounded as if it was far away.  
Suddenly a fist knocked me across the air and into a tree, i didn't knock it down but i did leave a dent in it.  
I looked up to see Sarah standing there.  
Zane came running in a blur of speed and began to fight Sarah with his cane.  
I peeled my self off the tree and flexed the knots out of my back and shoulder's.  
Zane sent Sarah flying again and again until she stopped getting up.  
“are you okay?” Zane asked me.  
“of course, I'm fine” i assured him with a light smile, i stroked his cheek to sooth him.  
“and your back?” Zane raised a eye brow, he came to me and traced his fingers on dent of the tree.  
“my back will survive” i smiled at him.  
“not for long” Sarah shot out and punched me in the face, stars flew into my vision. I stumbled back but there was a sudden drop.   
I fell off of a cliff into a pool of water, i hit the cool water and swam to the surface then swam to the edge of the lake, i laid on a rock on my side breathing heavily.  
“ow” i moaned and held my head.  
“are you okay”?” Dramon knelt down beside me with a worried look on his face.  
“Sarah's here” i told him.  
“Where?” Dramon asked me as his head darted back and forth, i pointed up to Zane and Sarah on the cliff.  
Dramon jumped up the cliff and joined in on the fight, i had to blink several times with ease Dramon jumped up on to the cliff with.  
I sat up and rubbed my head softly, i looked up to see Sarah batted Zane and Dramon away and came after me.  
She ran so fast towards me it looked like she was flying an inch off the ground.  
We tackled each other on the floor until i punched her hard in the face making her see stars.  
I scratched up her face with deep gashes and kicked her away.  
“are you okay?” Zane called out from the cliff.  
“I'm fine” i smiled up at him.  
Zane and Dramon came down and looked at Sarah knocked out on the floor.  
“i will take care of Sarah, Dramon can you look at Ella's head for me?” Zane asked him.  
“of course i will i know first aid” Dramon sat behind me and examined my head while Zane picked up Sarah and walked off with her.  
“does your head hurt?” Dramon asked while he dabbed the back of my head with a wet cloth.  
“it's only a dull ache now” i promised him.  
“those can be very annoying when you are trying to sleep it off, let me give you a mild pain killer and by morning you will be all most brand new” Dramon offered.  
“a pain killer sounds good” i smiled in relief, i took the little pill and Dramon brought me back to camp, we took a slow walk because Dramon was worried about my injury.  
“has the pain killer kicked in yet?” Dramon asked me a few minutes later.  
“yes it has, i can't feel any of the pain any more it's amazing” i smiled brightly.  
“i think i should go to sleep” i yawned lightly.  
“here eat this first” Dramon gave me meat on a stick, i nodded and bit into it.  
“this is really good” i complimented.  
“I'm glad you like it, it's one of the only things I'm good at” Dramon told me.  
“well you do it brilliantly” i smiled at him.  
“tomorrow night i can cook for you again” Dramon smiled back at me.  
“that would be nice” i snuggled up under my blanket and fell deep into a sleep, i knew Dramon was asleep because he was snoring.  
Three hours later i woke up to the feeling of some one stroking my hair soothingly.  
“you okay?” Zane asked me.  
“I'm fine now” i told him, Zane's face was creased with worry.  
“if it makes you feel better you can hold me tonight and make sure nothing happens to me” i smiled up at him sleepily.  
“oh that was my plan do not worry about that” Zane held me close.  
“what happened with Sarah?” i asked him.  
“i gave her to her brother he was not happy about what happened and he is very sorry both about you being hurt and the bother it has caused us all” Zane told me.  
“that's sweet of him to worry, i accept his apology” i smiled lightly.  
“i told him you would, he did not seem sure that you would he was very worried” Zane stroked my hair.  
“hey Zane” i called softly.  
“yes Ella” Zane answered softly.  
“i love you” i confessed.  
“i love you too my pretty Feline” Zane smiled, our tails twined together.


	14. Chapter 14 ENDING

Chapter 14

The next night Zane was even more protective of me which suited me fine i liked being fussed over, it was a rare thing some one being sweet to me this much.  
The morning after the fight pains in my body started, Zane told me it was delayed reaction.  
I hurt my ankle bad so now Zane has been carrying me every where and every time i ask him if i am too heavy Zane looks down at me with those big dark eyes and tells me “you are as light as a kitten” which always seems to make me happy.  
Dramon scouted the next few miles to see if it was safe while we waited at the base of an oak tree.  
“is there anything i can get you?” Zane asked me, he looked down at me sitting under the tree.  
“Zane I'm fine, my ankle doesn't feel that bad i can walk a few steps” i told him.  
“no i will not allow you to put pressure on that ankle yet, i want to spare you as much pain as possible” Zane tilted my chin up and kissed me lovingly.  
“now hush my Ella above all i enjoy fussing over you as much as you love being fussed over” Zane kissed my nose and stood up straight, i raised my leg to keep it off the ground.  
“thank you for taking care of me all this time” i blew a kiss at his face, Zane caught it and placed it on his heart a gesture that made me soften and my heart warm up.  
“it is my pleasure, besides i have not taken care of you long” Zane chuckled at me.  
“but you still did it though, your sweet enough to take care of me” i smiled up at him.  
“i could get used to you looking at me like that” Zane smiled back at me.  
“i could get used to you loving me like this” Zane held my chin and brushed his thumb over my lower lip.  
“i will always love you, some may call it young love so it doesn't mean any thing but i do love you and i always will” Zane told me.  
Zane gave me a small bottle of pure apple juice.  
“thank you” i said before i sipped it.  
Dramon came back and told us it was safe.   
We all then traveled to a peaceful part of a forest, there was two big rocks with fresh water running between them and falling four feet into a pool of water that connected to a stream.  
I asked Zane if we could stop at this beautiful spot for the night and he instantly gave into it, i hugged him so tightly.  
“you are so easy to please” Zane chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.  
“some times that is a good thing” i informed him.  
“oh i was not complaining, it is one of your best qualities, your so wonderful” Zane chucked my chin and started to set up camp.  
“Dramon is cooking for us tonight” i told Zane.  
I sat down with Zane and closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze.  
“Ella what do you hate most?” Zane asked me suddenly.  
“people saying I'm lying when I'm not, how about you” i stroked his hand which was settled on my stomach.  
“people who say they hate some thing but really they do not” Zane told me.  
“yea that's stupid, there are so many people who do that” i shook my head and snarled.  
“you make the cutest face when you are annoyed” Zane chuckled.

We both fell into a dreamless sleep, the next morning Dramon had a chat with an friend who gave us some weapons just in case Sarah came back to attack us.  
Zane was standing by the stream talking to a boy his age with dark brown hair.  
“Ella this is Sarah's brother Henry” Zane introduced him.  
“Ella please let me say again i am very sorry for my sister” Henry looked so concerned it was sweet.  
“it's okay it wasn't your fault” i told him softly.  
“old friend you should not beat your self up over this, it is not worth it” Zane reassured him.  
“that is not the only apology i say, you see Sarah is coming after you again and this time she is going to put Ella on a leash, tie her to a tree and beat her to death” Henry told us.  
“this is because I'm a Feline isn't it” i referred to the leash.  
“awww” Zane said at the expression on my face and put an arm around me.  
“Zane i understand you must defend Ella, i wash my hands of my sister there is no way to make her good, you have my word i will not stop you in the way you wish to punish her even if that punishment means death” Henry bowed his head to Zane.  
“old friend you are so very understanding” Zane smiled at him sadly.  
“hardly, i am just being fair, i killed a old friend of yours that turned evil” Henry spoke softly.  
“Henry it was very much justified he tried to cut off your head with rusty knifes” Zane said dryly.  
“did he really try to do that?” i gasped.  
“please do not fret i came out unharmed, everything is still attached it was close but i am fine” Henry promised me.  
“please Henry won't you stay for dinner me and Dramon are cooking” i smiled at him. Zane beamed at me.  
“well i can't refuse a invitation from a kind girl” Henry bowed to me.  
“i hope you like garlic chicken” i told him.  
“it happens to be my favorite” Henry sat down with Zane and shared stories of the past.  
Dramon and i looked through one of his cook books and whipped up some garlic chicken.  
Henry very much enjoyed the dinner, once he left i took a nice bath.  
After bathing i sat by the pool of water and lazily drank a whole bottle of apple juice.  
“hello Ella” Zane smiled at me as he sat down beside me.  
“your friend is very kind” i commented.  
“yes he is, he is one of the smartest people i know besides you” Zane smiled charmingly at me.  
“well aren't you charming” i commented, Zane chuckled.  
“i always will be with you Ella” Zane stroked my hair then kissed my cheek.  
“good night” Zane smiled at me sweetly.  
“good night” Zane walked off to go to sleep.

The next day Sarah turned up with a collar and leash.  
“come on ally cat time for your walk” Sarah mocked.  
“okay first of all leashes are for dogs so if any one mixes that up they are idiots and second of all you don't walk cats they are free animals” i informed her.  
“oh and now who's the child” Sarah snorted.  
“it's not being childish it's being right, you would know that if you was ever right” i shot back at her.  
“am i late to watch” Dramon asked as he sat next to Zane who was watching us.  
“no it's just started” Zane told him sat on a rock and opened a big green bottle.  
“lemonade” Zane offered Dramon, Dramon grinned and poured himself some.  
“you seriously think that you can beat me?” Sarah asked me.  
“i don't think i know, another thing you are not familiar with, knowledge” i rolled my eyes.  
“the only reason Zane hasn't been with me this whole time was because he kept traveling” Sarah snapped at me trying to hurt me emotionally, i new she would try and hurt me with such cheap tricks.  
“oh yea cause that's why you can't have him, geography” i said sarcastically.  
“this is hilarious” Dramon chuckled over his drink.  
“don't mock me little girl” Sarah warned.  
“little girl, your like a foot shorter than me” i gestured to her with my hand.  
Sarah lunged at me, both Dramon and Zane got up to help but two other girls came out and occupied them.  
“i knew if you wanted to fight me you wouldn't come alone” i snorted and scratched her cheek. Sarah tackled me to the floor and rolled us down a steep hill, Sarah got whacked by a lot of the rocks on the way down.

We both got up at the end of the hill, Sarah picked up a large branch and swung it at me, i dodged with complete ease.  
“if you want me come and get me” i told her and ran off north, Sarah came running after me swinging the branch at me.  
In my mind i had a plan, it wasn't very thought through but it was a plan.  
Sarah was the typical blank “no brains inside of that skull” kind of person and i was going to use that to my full advantage.  
I ran towards the steep cliff, i looked up at the branch with rope hanging from it, i grabbed it and swung over the branch, my heart sped up at the thought of this plan not working. I shook those negative thoughts away and i kicked her off the cliff when i swung back down.  
“wow i really didn't think that would work” i said to my self, i shook my head with a little smile on my face, maybe she really was that stupid to not dodge that.  
I went back to Zane and Dramon to see they sent the other two girls running.  
“and they thought they could take us on” Dramon smiled at Zane.  
“how did it go with Sarah?” Zane asked me.  
“the plan worked, i was hoping to have more than a challenge” i told them truthfully.  
Dramon and Zane gave each other a look then Dramon sighed and gave Zane a ten pound note, i gave then both a dry look knowing they made a bet on if Sarah was stupid enough to fall for any plan to kill her i had.  
“i honestly thought no one could be that thick” Dramon snarled and shook his head.  
“it's okay i thought the same thing once i came up with the plan” i told him honestly.  
“what is wrong?” Zane asked me, he tucked a stray lock of my hair away from my face.  
“i was kind of hoping it was going to be a challenge like with Derek and Sabatta not as hard as that but i feel like it was too easy like she is still alive” Zane nodded in understanding.  
“did you check to see if she was dead?” Dramon asked me.  
“no, i just thought from such a height she would die but maybe i should check it out” Zane and Dramon came with me, Dramon peered over the cliff and and shook his head.  
“any one who fell from such a height must be dead, one or two tree's are in the way, lets go down and take a better look” Dramon advised.  
We all went down there and after a few minutes searching saw Sarah's body laid on the floor, her eyes were shut and her skin had turned a light Grey color.  
“i think I'm gonna be sick” i clapped a hand over my mouth and ran off behind a few tree's thankfully i wasn't sick, Zane came and joined me.  
“i knew that i was going to kill her because she was going to kill me but just seeing her there lifeless is heart breaking” i admitted to Zane, he held me close.  
“if we did not feel anything once we killed we would kill freely and we would be no better than her or Derek” Zane told me.  
“your right, will i feel pain about it forever?” i asked Zane.  
“remember Ella we are stronger than humans, yes it will hurt but as time goes on you will grow strong and remember you had to do this, this is the way of the Immortal world but would you make this world any different?” Zane asked me.  
“no i love this world too much” i told him, Zane smiled down at me.  
“there's my Ella, you will pull through this stronger than ever” Zane wrapped a arm around me and brought me back to the bottom of the cliff.   
Dramon had all ready buried Sarah and carved her name, birth date and death date on the wall of the cliff that was next to her final resting place.  
“lets go, we must tell Henry about what happened” Zane stroked the hair out of my face and kissed both of my cat ears.  
“will Henry hate me?” i asked him sadly.  
“no he will not, he understood what needed to be done, he would of done it him self but he thought that the fight was not his, it was ours” Zane explained to me.

Later that day Zane offered to take me out for a treat to get me to relax and take my mind off Sarah.  
Zane took me to the middle of the nearest town, it was completely deserted, Zane put a music player on the floor and pressed the play button and it started to play beautiful violin music, Zane bowed to me and offered his hand to me.  
“it would be my pleasure” i smiled and took is hand in mine.  
Zane placed his hand on my waist and held my hand, then he slowly started to dance with me.  
“you are so beautiful” Zane gazed into my eyes lovingly.  
“thank you, your not so bad on the eyes your self” i replied, Zane laughed in amusement.  
“i am not bad on the eyes am i?” Zane raised a eye brow at me as he twirled me around.  
“as if you don't know, your utterly gorgeous” i confessed, Zane looked at me interested in what i just said.  
“i have known i have been blessed in the appearance department” Zane nodded.  
“but i never thought you found me so attractive” Zane pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine.  
“it makes me happy you are attracted to me” Zane nipped at my nose making me gasp.  
“so arrogant” i shook my head which only made Zane laugh more.  
“so i am arrogant now am i?” Zane twirled me around and around.  
“and you little beauty are criminally cute” Zane told me.  
“really?” i asked him.  
“of course, i can barely take my eyes off you most days other days i am stronger” Zane whispered in my ear as he brought me closer to him.  
“how is it i found some one as perfect as you?” i shook my head in delight.  
“ah, ah, ah you did not find me i found you and rescued you and love you” i blushed at him lightly and laid my head on his chest as he danced.  
“you are a very talented dancer” i complimented him.  
“thank you and you are a wonderful dancer too” Zane rested his cheek on the top of my head, soon we were in each others arms as we danced.  
I could feel Zane's heart beat softly inside his strong chest.  
“Zane” i called softly barely a whisper.  
“yes” Zane answered me.  
“i love you so much” i told him, Zane chuckled softly.  
“i love you too” Zane replied.  
“oh, good” i smiled, Zane laughed hard.  
“you really are My Feline Hero” i sighed happily.


	15. Chapter 14 ENDING

Chapter 14

The next night Zane was even more protective of me which suited me fine i liked being fussed over, it was a rare thing some one being sweet to me this much.  
The morning after the fight pains in my body started, Zane told me it was delayed reaction.  
I hurt my ankle bad so now Zane has been carrying me every where and every time i ask him if i am too heavy Zane looks down at me with those big dark eyes and tells me “you are as light as a kitten” which always seems to make me happy.  
Dramon scouted the next few miles to see if it was safe while we waited at the base of an oak tree.  
“is there anything i can get you?” Zane asked me, he looked down at me sitting under the tree.  
“Zane I'm fine, my ankle doesn't feel that bad i can walk a few steps” i told him.  
“no i will not allow you to put pressure on that ankle yet, i want to spare you as much pain as possible” Zane tilted my chin up and kissed me lovingly.  
“now hush my Ella above all i enjoy fussing over you as much as you love being fussed over” Zane kissed my nose and stood up straight, i raised my leg to keep it off the ground.  
“thank you for taking care of me all this time” i blew a kiss at his face, Zane caught it and placed it on his heart a gesture that made me soften and my heart warm up.  
“it is my pleasure, besides i have not taken care of you long” Zane chuckled at me.  
“but you still did it though, your sweet enough to take care of me” i smiled up at him.  
“i could get used to you looking at me like that” Zane smiled back at me.  
“i could get used to you loving me like this” Zane held my chin and brushed his thumb over my lower lip.  
“i will always love you, some may call it young love so it doesn't mean any thing but i do love you and i always will” Zane told me.  
Zane gave me a small bottle of pure apple juice.  
“thank you” i said before i sipped it.  
Dramon came back and told us it was safe.   
We all then traveled to a peaceful part of a forest, there was two big rocks with fresh water running between them and falling four feet into a pool of water that connected to a stream.  
I asked Zane if we could stop at this beautiful spot for the night and he instantly gave into it, i hugged him so tightly.  
“you are so easy to please” Zane chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.  
“some times that is a good thing” i informed him.  
“oh i was not complaining, it is one of your best qualities, your so wonderful” Zane chucked my chin and started to set up camp.  
“Dramon is cooking for us tonight” i told Zane.  
I sat down with Zane and closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze.  
“Ella what do you hate most?” Zane asked me suddenly.  
“people saying I'm lying when I'm not, how about you” i stroked his hand which was settled on my stomach.  
“people who say they hate some thing but really they do not” Zane told me.  
“yea that's stupid, there are so many people who do that” i shook my head and snarled.  
“you make the cutest face when you are annoyed” Zane chuckled.

We both fell into a dreamless sleep, the next morning Dramon had a chat with an friend who gave us some weapons just in case Sarah came back to attack us.  
Zane was standing by the stream talking to a boy his age with dark brown hair.  
“Ella this is Sarah's brother Henry” Zane introduced him.  
“Ella please let me say again i am very sorry for my sister” Henry looked so concerned it was sweet.  
“it's okay it wasn't your fault” i told him softly.  
“old friend you should not beat your self up over this, it is not worth it” Zane reassured him.  
“that is not the only apology i say, you see Sarah is coming after you again and this time she is going to put Ella on a leash, tie her to a tree and beat her to death” Henry told us.  
“this is because I'm a Feline isn't it” i referred to the leash.  
“awww” Zane said at the expression on my face and put an arm around me.  
“Zane i understand you must defend Ella, i wash my hands of my sister there is no way to make her good, you have my word i will not stop you in the way you wish to punish her even if that punishment means death” Henry bowed his head to Zane.  
“old friend you are so very understanding” Zane smiled at him sadly.  
“hardly, i am just being fair, i killed a old friend of yours that turned evil” Henry spoke softly.  
“Henry it was very much justified he tried to cut off your head with rusty knifes” Zane said dryly.  
“did he really try to do that?” i gasped.  
“please do not fret i came out unharmed, everything is still attached it was close but i am fine” Henry promised me.  
“please Henry won't you stay for dinner me and Dramon are cooking” i smiled at him. Zane beamed at me.  
“well i can't refuse a invitation from a kind girl” Henry bowed to me.  
“i hope you like garlic chicken” i told him.  
“it happens to be my favorite” Henry sat down with Zane and shared stories of the past.  
Dramon and i looked through one of his cook books and whipped up some garlic chicken.  
Henry very much enjoyed the dinner, once he left i took a nice bath.  
After bathing i sat by the pool of water and lazily drank a whole bottle of apple juice.  
“hello Ella” Zane smiled at me as he sat down beside me.  
“your friend is very kind” i commented.  
“yes he is, he is one of the smartest people i know besides you” Zane smiled charmingly at me.  
“well aren't you charming” i commented, Zane chuckled.  
“i always will be with you Ella” Zane stroked my hair then kissed my cheek.  
“good night” Zane smiled at me sweetly.  
“good night” Zane walked off to go to sleep.

The next day Sarah turned up with a collar and leash.  
“come on ally cat time for your walk” Sarah mocked.  
“okay first of all leashes are for dogs so if any one mixes that up they are idiots and second of all you don't walk cats they are free animals” i informed her.  
“oh and now who's the child” Sarah snorted.  
“it's not being childish it's being right, you would know that if you was ever right” i shot back at her.  
“am i late to watch” Dramon asked as he sat next to Zane who was watching us.  
“no it's just started” Zane told him sat on a rock and opened a big green bottle.  
“lemonade” Zane offered Dramon, Dramon grinned and poured himself some.  
“you seriously think that you can beat me?” Sarah asked me.  
“i don't think i know, another thing you are not familiar with, knowledge” i rolled my eyes.  
“the only reason Zane hasn't been with me this whole time was because he kept traveling” Sarah snapped at me trying to hurt me emotionally, i new she would try and hurt me with such cheap tricks.  
“oh yea cause that's why you can't have him, geography” i said sarcastically.  
“this is hilarious” Dramon chuckled over his drink.  
“don't mock me little girl” Sarah warned.  
“little girl, your like a foot shorter than me” i gestured to her with my hand.  
Sarah lunged at me, both Dramon and Zane got up to help but two other girls came out and occupied them.  
“i knew if you wanted to fight me you wouldn't come alone” i snorted and scratched her cheek. Sarah tackled me to the floor and rolled us down a steep hill, Sarah got whacked by a lot of the rocks on the way down.

We both got up at the end of the hill, Sarah picked up a large branch and swung it at me, i dodged with complete ease.  
“if you want me come and get me” i told her and ran off north, Sarah came running after me swinging the branch at me.  
In my mind i had a plan, it wasn't very thought through but it was a plan.  
Sarah was the typical blank “no brains inside of that skull” kind of person and i was going to use that to my full advantage.  
I ran towards the steep cliff, i looked up at the branch with rope hanging from it, i grabbed it and swung over the branch, my heart sped up at the thought of this plan not working. I shook those negative thoughts away and i kicked her off the cliff when i swung back down.  
“wow i really didn't think that would work” i said to my self, i shook my head with a little smile on my face, maybe she really was that stupid to not dodge that.  
I went back to Zane and Dramon to see they sent the other two girls running.  
“and they thought they could take us on” Dramon smiled at Zane.  
“how did it go with Sarah?” Zane asked me.  
“the plan worked, i was hoping to have more than a challenge” i told them truthfully.  
Dramon and Zane gave each other a look then Dramon sighed and gave Zane a ten pound note, i gave then both a dry look knowing they made a bet on if Sarah was stupid enough to fall for any plan to kill her i had.  
“i honestly thought no one could be that thick” Dramon snarled and shook his head.  
“it's okay i thought the same thing once i came up with the plan” i told him honestly.  
“what is wrong?” Zane asked me, he tucked a stray lock of my hair away from my face.  
“i was kind of hoping it was going to be a challenge like with Derek and Sabatta not as hard as that but i feel like it was too easy like she is still alive” Zane nodded in understanding.  
“did you check to see if she was dead?” Dramon asked me.  
“no, i just thought from such a height she would die but maybe i should check it out” Zane and Dramon came with me, Dramon peered over the cliff and and shook his head.  
“any one who fell from such a height must be dead, one or two tree's are in the way, lets go down and take a better look” Dramon advised.  
We all went down there and after a few minutes searching saw Sarah's body laid on the floor, her eyes were shut and her skin had turned a light Grey color.  
“i think I'm gonna be sick” i clapped a hand over my mouth and ran off behind a few tree's thankfully i wasn't sick, Zane came and joined me.  
“i knew that i was going to kill her because she was going to kill me but just seeing her there lifeless is heart breaking” i admitted to Zane, he held me close.  
“if we did not feel anything once we killed we would kill freely and we would be no better than her or Derek” Zane told me.  
“your right, will i feel pain about it forever?” i asked Zane.  
“remember Ella we are stronger than humans, yes it will hurt but as time goes on you will grow strong and remember you had to do this, this is the way of the Immortal world but would you make this world any different?” Zane asked me.  
“no i love this world too much” i told him, Zane smiled down at me.  
“there's my Ella, you will pull through this stronger than ever” Zane wrapped a arm around me and brought me back to the bottom of the cliff.   
Dramon had all ready buried Sarah and carved her name, birth date and death date on the wall of the cliff that was next to her final resting place.  
“lets go, we must tell Henry about what happened” Zane stroked the hair out of my face and kissed both of my cat ears.  
“will Henry hate me?” i asked him sadly.  
“no he will not, he understood what needed to be done, he would of done it him self but he thought that the fight was not his, it was ours” Zane explained to me.

Later that day Zane offered to take me out for a treat to get me to relax and take my mind off Sarah.  
Zane took me to the middle of the nearest town, it was completely deserted, Zane put a music player on the floor and pressed the play button and it started to play beautiful violin music, Zane bowed to me and offered his hand to me.  
“it would be my pleasure” i smiled and took is hand in mine.  
Zane placed his hand on my waist and held my hand, then he slowly started to dance with me.  
“you are so beautiful” Zane gazed into my eyes lovingly.  
“thank you, your not so bad on the eyes your self” i replied, Zane laughed in amusement.  
“i am not bad on the eyes am i?” Zane raised a eye brow at me as he twirled me around.  
“as if you don't know, your utterly gorgeous” i confessed, Zane looked at me interested in what i just said.  
“i have known i have been blessed in the appearance department” Zane nodded.  
“but i never thought you found me so attractive” Zane pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine.  
“it makes me happy you are attracted to me” Zane nipped at my nose making me gasp.  
“so arrogant” i shook my head which only made Zane laugh more.  
“so i am arrogant now am i?” Zane twirled me around and around.  
“and you little beauty are criminally cute” Zane told me.  
“really?” i asked him.  
“of course, i can barely take my eyes off you most days other days i am stronger” Zane whispered in my ear as he brought me closer to him.  
“how is it i found some one as perfect as you?” i shook my head in delight.  
“ah, ah, ah you did not find me i found you and rescued you and love you” i blushed at him lightly and laid my head on his chest as he danced.  
“you are a very talented dancer” i complimented him.  
“thank you and you are a wonderful dancer too” Zane rested his cheek on the top of my head, soon we were in each others arms as we danced.  
I could feel Zane's heart beat softly inside his strong chest.  
“Zane” i called softly barely a whisper.  
“yes” Zane answered me.  
“i love you so much” i told him, Zane chuckled softly.  
“i love you too” Zane replied.  
“oh, good” i smiled, Zane laughed hard.  
“you really are My Feline Hero” i sighed happily.


End file.
